Hell
by sevenofmine
Summary: Tony gets kidnapped by Señora Reynosa who only wants two things: Revenge and information. It is rated M because of the methods how the information will be get out of Tony...
1. Dr No

**Author's note: Please review. This is my sixth (published) review and I haven't got any reviews (on my currently published stories) yet. I would really like to know if I should carry on that story.**

Chapter 1

_Washington, DC_

Tony walked along the street. It was night, which meant dark and cold. There was snow, a lot. It was minus ten degree, not snowing. Not raining either. Tony was walking fast, wanting to get home, where it was warm. He stopped in front of his doors. With his ice cold fingers he searched his keys, opened the doors and came in. He closed the door behind him. He wanted to turn on light. He turned the switch several times. No light. It was still cold. The heater obviously was off. Tony looked outside. Everything was normal there, street lamps were on. Just his house didn't have any light. Funny, he thought and put off his shoes. He walked down the entry hall, turned into his kitchen. He was stunned. A person was sitting there, on the chair at the eating table, waiting for him. 'I thought you wouldn't come', the person said. 'Do…do we know each other?', Tony asked and stepped nearer. There was no light, so he could barely see, just with the help of the street lamps outside. The person moved his face and looked at him. Tony shrieked. It was a woman, perhaps twenty-five years old. She smiled. 'Who are you?', Tony asked. 'That is irrelevant', she said. She had a slight accent but Tony couldn't say what kind of. 'What do you want?', he asked suspicious. 'That is more relevant', the woman said. She stood up and Tony could better see her face. She was very tall, had dark brown hair, blue eyes. She seemed to be very strong, he had estimated right, she seemed to be around twenty-five or twenty-six years old.

Tony wanted to say one of his Tony-typical women attracting sentences but he couldn't work out any. She was very tall, only a few centimeters smaller than he was. She walked toward him. 'What do you want?', he asked curiously. 'It is late night. You should sleep', she said and injected him an infusion, a sleep-inducing drug. He immediately fell down to the floor. She watched him fall. She took out her cell phone and dialed the number she dialed most often. 'Él está dormiendo. Podemos continuar.' The other person simply answered with: 'Sí.' Men came in the front door and picked up his body. 'Be careful', the woman said. 'Don't hurt him. That's gonna be my part.' The men laughed and brought the sleeping Tony out. She followed and closed the door behind them. She smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the North of Mexico<em>

Tony woke up. He lay somewhere, somewhere on floor tiles. He opened his eyes and looked around. He had a terrible headache. He was somewhere in a room without windows, old and dirty. Old and dirty floor tiles, the plaster was flaking from the walls. It was hot. Obviously not DC anymore, he thought. The room was empty, except for one table. He stood up. There were several instruments on the table. He couldn't name them all. But he spotted five different types of knifes. He further looked around in the room. It did not seem so empty now. There was a chain hanging from the ceiling. A video camera in the corner. He walked toward it and looked up. He reached his hands out, when he suddenly heard a click from the door. He sprang around. The door was opening and three men came in, followed by the woman, again. 'I already thought you would have forgotten me', Tony smiled. Without a word the men grabbed his arms and drilled him to the chains and tied him on it. He now was hanging in the air. 'That is not very comfortable', he said. It hurt. 'How could I ever forget when there is such an important and famous person down here', the woman said. The men left, she thanked in Spanish and they closed the door, leaving it unlocked. Tony looked down. He only wore underpants right now. The woman smiled when she saw him examining himself. 'You are not American.' 'And you are not in America right now.' 'Where are we then?' 'Guess.' 'It's hot here and we can't be far away. I don't think I was off for so long…I guess, Mexico.' She looked at him. 'Good', she said. 'But your accent is not Mexican', he carried on talking. 'What then?', she asked him, obviously testing him. 'You said gracias to the men, supporting the theory we are in Mexico. But you pronounced it with a 'th' which means that you learned Spanish in Europe. You are not Spanish, your accent's different.' 'Carry on.'

The chain started to cut into his wrist. 'Europe. Not Spanish.' She nodded. 'Not northern, rather Eastern. Russian?' She laughed. 'France?' 'Smaller.' 'Belgium? The Netherlands? Luxembourg?' 'Not that small.' 'Germany?' She laughed. 'In all American films the German are the evil, aren't they? Great, very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.' He tried not to look surprised that she knew his name, tried to stay cool. That was not easy while hanging down from the ceiling. 'Who are you? And who are you working for?', he asked. She walked around him. 'Think. You are in Mexico. You have foes in Mexico. Some of them perhaps know you. Know what you know.' 'And what do I know?', he asked. 'A lot.' 'I don't have anything you could want.' She stopped in front of him. 'Yes, you have. Information.' She stood close to him, he was hanging from the ceiling, his feet were ten centimeters over the ground. She looked up to him. 'I won't tell you anything', he said strongly.

'Funny. I thought you'd say something like that.' 'Who are you working for?' 'Don't you remember any enemies you made in Mexico? Someone you managed to get shot, but who survived in hospital who got back to Mexico and carried on what she was doing.' In that exact moment the door flung open and another woman stepped in. The other woman went aside. 'Paloma Reynosa', Tony said astonished. 'Oh, you recognize me! Haven't been such a long time', she said. 'What do you want?', Tony asked. 'Revenge. And information.' 'You will perhaps get revenge but no information out of me', Tony said trying to sound calm. 'Do you really think so?', Paloma asked and glanced at the girl standing aside. 'I won't say anything.' At least Tony hoped so. 'Carolina will make you sing. Believe me', Paloma said and slightly touched his cheek. 'Such a wasting. You are a good special agent. You were.' She turned around, went back to the door and said: 'Carolina, when he's going to speak, I'm gonna come back. I see when it's so far.' She pointed to the camera in the upper corner. 'After that you may kill him', she said and walked out of the door, leaving it shut, but unlocked.

Carolina turned back to Tony. 'You don't wanna talk?' Tony shook his head. Carolina sighed. 'What a shame', she said and went to the table with the torturing instruments. 'No', Tony said.


	2. From Russia with Love

**Author's Note: I still welcome Reviews. I'm sorry if there are small mistakes in there but Word does not correct anything and I am not perfect.**

Chapter 2

_Washington, DC_

'Morning Ziva', McGee said when he entered the office. 'Isn't Tony here today?' 'I don't know where he is', Ziva admitted. McGee sat down. 'Usually he's here before me', he said surprised. 'Morning boss', McGee and Ziva both said when Gibbs came in, with his usual coffee in his hand. 'Where's DiNozzo?', he asked shortly. 'We don't know either', Ziva said. 'Call him.' 'I already tried. Five times', Ziva said. 'Locate him', Gibbs said and pointed to McGee. 'Alright. On it boss', McGee said and started his McGee-typical-typing. 'He is…in…ah…boss?' 'McGee?' 'Well, his cell phone is in Mexico', McGee said. He put a map of the Mexican-American border on the screen. Only two hundred kilometers away from the border line, a green dot blinked. 'What does he want in Mexico?', Ziva asked. 'I don't know. But we'll find out', Gibbs said. 'Grab your gear.' McGee and Ziva stayed where they are. 'Boss?', McGee asked carefully. 'We're flying to Mexico', Gibbs explained and emptied the coffee cup and threw it into the bin. 'Come on', he said and passed. Ziva and McGee grabbed their gear and ran to get the elevator.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the North of Mexico<em>

'You seem to be popular', Carolina said when the cell phone rang for the fifth time. 'Loads of girls wanna have me. None get me', Tony smiled. 'Only one girl', she answered. 'Ziva. She seems to be concerned that you don't appear to work today.' 'Yeah, they'll be already on their way here', Tony said trying to sound strong. He had aches and pain. He cursed himself for getting in such a situation. Actually that girl did not look so bad, hot dark brown hair, as Kate had had. She had looked so nice but then had started first with hitting him. Ten times on each cheek and she was _very _strong. He had tried not to show any weakness but he had felt tears coming out of his eyes. She had wiped them away with her hands. Then she had gone to the table, picking up a kind of knife that reminded on Ducky's dissecting tools in Autopsy. Perhaps he was going to use exactly the same knife for Autopsy when his body was found. He had to get out of there but right now, he did not see any chance of having a chance. She had picked up the knife, now she stood in front of him, examining her knife and his body.

'Think about what you're gonna do next?', he asked. 'Any proposing?' 'Yeah, leave me free.' She laughed. 'Oh, Tony. I will really regret that I've killed you without having sex with you before.' 'Well, we can skip the 'killing'-part', Tony suggested. Without hesitating she stabbed the knife in his shoulder, just about one inch, and performed the V-cut that Ducky always used while doing Autopsy. Out of the V she made a Y. Tony yelled in pain and drew breath. 'I'm just relieving Ducky from too much work', she said smilingly. He looked at her, angrily. She was such a beast.

'So, as you're anyway just hanging around now, you perhaps want to know what reveals you from this tantalization. La señora Reynosa is very interested in special documents. Documents that are a lot of money worth if you know where to sell them. But unfortunately she needs access to get them and you know how to get this access.' 'What access?' 'You have had a secret operation…remember, the Port-to-Port killer. And you had got special access for that and the SecNav never removed your access. That means that you still know a lot of passwords, for example for the online NCIS database where the files of all NCIS are registered. That could be valuable for some people.' 'Paloma must pay you a lot of money', Tony sighed. She laughed. 'I'm not very interested in money', she said. She looked at the knife she still held in her hand.

She stabbed it into the upper part of his arm and drew a bloody wiggly line down his arm. She repeated it and drew lines between the two big lines. Tony looked up to his arms. 'DNA string?', he asked. 'I think I missed too many biology classes back in school', he added. 'Never was my favorite subjects either', she said. 'But DNA is so fascinating. So unique.' 'You absolutely just landed in my category 'crazy'', he said. She repeated the same procedure for his other arm. Tony yelled in pain.

'This is perhaps the moment where you should start to talk.' Tony tried to breathe. He had a horrible pain in his arms, the chain was cutting into his wrist and his chest felt like it was burning. 'What part hurts most?', she asked. 'Can I check more than one answer?' She smiled and went back to the table. She put down the knife from which his blood still dripped down and picked up a little glass bottle. She went back. 'What's that?', he asked. 'CH3COOH', she answered. There was nothing written on that green bottle. 'I have always been bad in chemistry', he explained. 'Acetic acid', she explained. 'You use it every time for cooking.' 'Well, not every day', he said. 'I hope you paid enough attention to your biology teacher to know that open wounds and any acid don't agree to each other that much.' She took the already open bottle and slowly poured it over his wrist. The acid ran down his arms and into the DNA-string-formed wounds. He yelled like hell. She smiled and watched him screaming and dithering. 'Stop it', he yelled. She put the bottle of acid back on the table and returned to him. She did not show any pity. 'It is very simple. I just need a password.' He looked at her. He was near to telling her. But he just couldn't. It was Paloma Reynosa who wanted this information and he could not even imagine what would happen if such data would get into her fingers. She would sell it for good money and all NCIS agents could get easily killed. Especially all covers from undercover agents would be blown. He could not answer for that. Otherwise he would be dead after telling anyway. This was the first time he could really see no escape, not even the slightest chance. He looked up and saw her just in front of him. She was waiting.

His cell phone rang again. She turned around and picked it up. 'Ziva, again', she said and sighed. 'By the way, which ring tone is it?' 'Title melody from James Bond', Tony said moaning. 'From Russia with love', she said. He nodded. 'Did not know any film placed in Israel', he said. She went back to him. 'Do you love her?', she asked. 'Why?' 'Because it depends on your answer if I'm going to answer this call or not.'


	3. Goldfinger

**Author's note: Like I think in every fanfiction: I don't own anything. I'm sorry if I still make few language mistakes but I'm doing my best. And to repeat: I really appreciate Reviews.**

Chapter 3

_Washington DC, main airport_

Gibbs, Ziva and McGee were at the airport. They had booked the next flight over the Mexican border and still had to wait. Gibbs was not saying anything, McGee looked nervously around and Ziva had just decided to call Tony another time. Someone answered. 'Tony?', Ziva screamed.

'Put it on loudspeakers', Gibbs said and pulled the two agents aside so that they had a bit of silence at the big airport.

'Tony? Say something! Are you okay?' Ziva looked to McGee and Gibbs and saw them both staring at her cell phone.

'Ziva', they all three heard Tony moaning. 'Tony! Are you alright? What's up?', Ziva asked. 'Nothing's…right. Reynosa. They are', Tony spoke as if he would have terrible pain.

'DiNozzo, what's up?', Gibbs asked harsh. 'What very Special Agent DiNozzo actually wanted to say is, that if you want to free him you should hurry up', a female voice said and the phone call were ended.

'Who was that?', McGee asked. 'Obviously not Paloma's voice', Gibbs said. 'But Tony had said something about Reynosa', Ziva mentioned. 'Perhaps he's been caught by them for any reason. Hurry up, we've got a flight to catch', Gibbs said and they ran to the check-in terminal.

* * *

><p><em>Still somewhere in Mexico<em>

Carolina threw the phone back on the table. 'Tony, Tony, Tony. What shall I do with you?' He did not answer. He tried to save his strength for everything that would come: More torture. 'So, how shall we proceed?', she asked.

'Oh, I am sure you will think of something.' He just couldn't resist saying something. That was his DiNozzo-gene. He looked at his bloody DNA-string. Funny.

She walked back to the table. She did so far too often. 'Give me a hint, Tony. What shall I use next?', she asked. 'Something that doesn't hurt?', he proposed moaning.

She picked up a strange kind of whip, the bar end was only about fifteen centimeters long, on the one side there were several leather straps. Stones and sharp other things Tony couldn't identify were interlaced. She threw this end against his body and the leather straps were cutting into his body, the stones even deeper than only a few millimeters. She repeated it several times on his back.

'Do you know the film 'The Passion of the Christ'?', she asked. He yelled in pain. There were bloody stripes on his back, blood was drowning from the wounds. 'I asked you a question Tony.' She stopped whipping him and put this strange whip away. 'Yeah, they used pretty much the same object for torturing Jesus', Tony said. 'And I thought you'd only watch American films.'

'It is American…and Italian', Tony added. 'Now you know why this fits so well in here, DiNozzo. Do you rather feel Italian or American?', she walked around him and examined his back. 'American', Tony said.

'Of course. Proud to be American, right?', she said.

More a rhetorical question. 'You know, it is so funny to watch all your bloody American films and you don't even know how ridiculous they are. The Americans are proud to be. They are saving the world, not only Earth. Just watch…I think it was 'War of the Worlds'. Only America was attacked by three-legged aliens…nothing happened in Europe.' Tony moaned again. 'Funny', was the only thing he could say.

'You know what?', Carolina said and went back to the table. 'I think you just figured out a more painful method to make me talking, right?' She just smiled. She lit the Bunsen burner on the table and a tripod with a metal net above it.

'What are you planning?', Tony asked scared, there was something with heat, he knew so far. Where would he get burned? She put a small beaker on it. Tony could see viscous liquid swimming in it. She waited about thirty seconds until she turned off the Bunsen burner and took the beaker at the seam of the beaker so that she would not burn herself.

She slowly walked toward him. 'Do you know what this is?', she asked. 'Obviously not piss', he answered, obviously looking scared.

'Oil. Actually referred to as black gold. Well it is neither Gold nor black here but I think you know which effect it will have if I dip one of your fingers into this, don't you?' Tony looked at her, shocked. She smiled.

'Don't!', he said, excited. She held the glass higher to reach his hand.

'Don't! I tell you. I will tell you everything. Everything you want to know!', he screamed loudly.

'But…just don't…do that. Please', he begged. She looked at him. She sighed and brought the glass back to the metal net on the tripod.

'Did you like chemistry in school?', he asked in the same moment as the door flung open with a loud bang. 'She studied chemistry', Paloma Reynosa said and went toward Tony.

'How do you do?', she asked.


	4. Thunderball

**Author's note: And again to remember: Please review. I need to know in which direction I should drive this story.**

Chapter 4

_Somewhere between Washington DC and Monterrey, a few kilometers above the ground_

'What if she kills Tony?', Ziva asked. 'He will survive', Gibbs said. 'How do you know that?'

'It's Tony, Ziva. Calm down', McGee tried to calm her down. 'What if he tries to call us?' 'He won't call us, Ziva. Calm down!'

Gibbs did not say anything. He looked out of the window. McGee sat in the middle between his boss and Ziva and did not like the position very much. Like always, his boss was so difficult to read.

'What if he tells and Reynosa does not see any further use of him?', Ziva asked.

'When you carry on worrying like that one could think that you'd have a crush on him', McGee said nerved. 'What? A crush on him? Don't be ridiculous, McGee! He's our partner. Don't you worry?' 'Of course I do, Ziva. I do', he said and followed the example of his boss and looked out of the window.

* * *

><p><em>In Mexico, obviously…<em>

'I'm fine, thanks', Tony replied. 'You know what I want.' 'You're not a woman who talks a lot', Tony determined. Paloma just looked at him. She turned around to Carolina who stood beside the scene.

'Carry on', she said to her and wanted to walk away. Carolina did not move.

'Wait', Tony screamed. 'I'll tell you. But leave me down', he said. He was still hanging down from the ceiling and he did not feel his wrists anymore. Slowly his whole hand got numb. 'Tell me first', Paloma said and turned back to him.

Without listening to her boss, Carolina took a box and used it to get to Tony's chains and free him from them. He fell down, unstable to stand and landed on the ground, in the small puddle of his own blood. He rolled out of it, stayed lying on the floor. Carolina kicked the box away and threw the chains on the torture instruments table.

'¿Te ha dicho de hacer eso?', señora Reynosa asked.

'No va a aprovecharnos si es muerto', Carolina simply responded and returned to her aside position to free the way for Paloma who went to Tony who turned in pain around on the floor. He looked up to the woman, she was not tall, did not seem to be very strong. The only thing she had was power. 'I need a password to the NCIS database', she said. She did not perfectly speak English _(neither do I)_. Her accent was strongly Spanish.

Tony just looked up to her. There was no pity in her eyes.

'Three…two…one' 'Okay, okay, okay', Tony said and needed time to think.

'First you'll need my user name.' 'I assume that's Tony DiNozzo', Paloma said.

'Anthony DiNozzo', Carolina corrected her from behind. 'Great. The password', Paloma said impatiently.

'There's a magical word', Tony said and tried to smile.

'The magical words are: Come Carolina, give him the rest.' Tony looked over to Carolina who did not move. Paloma impatiently looked at him. 'I-', Tony started but Paloma signaled him to be quiet. She went over to the table where Carolina stood. When the girls stood next to each other, Tony saw, that they pretty much looked the same. Both had long brown hair, Carolina's was a bit darker. She was obviously far younger and more muscular.

She took a long, black stick, better known as a taser. Carolina sighed seeing her with this. She went to Tony and kneed down in front of him. She did not say a word. She just used it.

Tony yelled in pain, as he had done a hundred times before this day. He did not look at the blue flash of lightening. 'A little thunderstorm', Paloma Reynosa said and threw the taser back to Carolina who put it back on the table.

'The thunder is missing', Tony smiled. 'The Americans. Always having the strength to smile', she said. 'Soon you won't have. The password…please!'

Tony looked at her, taking deep breathe. Every single cell in his body hurt. He felt the blood flooding over his body and dropping to the ground. He could barely hold his eyes open. 'Okay', he said.

'Okay.'


	5. You only live twice

**Author's note: I know my English isn't perfect. And I know my Spanish isn't either. I hope I got at least the few Spanish sentences I wrote right...**

Chapter 5

_Monterrey, Airport_

It was hot. A dry hot temperature that drove all three special agents crazy. They were at Monterrey airport and waited for a taxi, outside, without any shadow. Taxis there were enough. Just none wanted to stop. Finally they got into one. Gibbs to the front seat, McGee and Ziva behind.

'¿A dónde?', the taxi driver asked. 'McGee!', Gibbs screamed at the back. 'Gimme a moment, boss', McGee said while he tried to locate Tony's cell phone again. 'Vaya, vaya, ¡vaya!', Gibbs told the taxi driver. He just wanted to get out of the crowd of the airport.

'South', McGee said. 'Is there more than south?', Gibbs asked. He hadn't had a coffee for quite a while.

'Wait, my cell phone doesn't load that fast', McGee said nerved and nervously.

'There must be a big forest somewhere. About twenty kilometers south from here', he said. '¿Hay un bosque unos veinte kilómetros de aquí?', Gibbs asked. 'Sí, sí', the taxi driver said and changed the direction they were driving.

It took too much time. The traffic was dense in Mexico and everybody picked out their own driving rules. 'Más rápido', Ziva said. 'No puedo', the taxi driver repeated. '¡Más rápido!', Gibbs shouted.

'Sí, sí', the taxi driver said obviously scared by Gibbs' loud voice.

They still were too slow and it felt like eternity until they finally arrived at somewhere that seemed like the end of the world. It was green there, well, only more green than sand-colored as everywhere else. Gibbs paid the taxi driver who quickly drove away. 'Now he can drive astonishing fast', McGee said watching the yellow taxi disappearing in the sand.

* * *

><p><em>Mexican forest, near Monterrey<em>

'Come on, McGee', Gibbs said and the three agents started their walk through the forest. McGee held his cell phone up. 'Boss, I'm losing mobile reception. But Tony's signal is still strong.' 'Well, I actually don't care about a connection with the world', Gibbs muttered while they were still walking and coming closer.

The 'rescue-Tony-action' was actually not granted by director Vance and so they had officially said they'd investigate a murder outside town. That has also been the reason why they had taken a usual flight and not the usually used Navy-plane. Only Abby, Ducky and Palmer knew where they actually were. Soon had already reached zenith and so it was not the hottest part of the day anymore, but still too hot when you were jogging through an unknown forest and hoping that you weren't too late already.

It was calm. The only thing to hear was Ziva's and McGee's footsteps. Gibbs was a ghost, not to see, not to hear in a forest. As a trained Navy seal he could get invisible if he wanted to. They walked on. Gibbs has already lost his feeling for time.

Ziva and McGee looked at his cell phone more often and McGee still received a strong signal from Tony's cell phone. Unfortunately, this didn't mean anything. Tony could be there, dead or Tony could be somewhere else, his phone left behind. The cell phone was the only trace they had and it wasn't even a secure one.

* * *

><p><em>Mexico…somewhere<em>

Two men came in, both of them carried machine guns, one of them carried a laptop. He put it on the table. They both stepped back and stood next to the doors now, as guards. Carolina opened the official NCIS website and clicked on log-in. She typed in 'Anthony DiNozzo' and his e-mail address.

'Hey, how do you know my e-mail address', Tony asked. She turned around and looked at him lying on the floor. 'I observed you for quite a while', she said shortly.

'Try the word', Paloma said harsh and walked to her. She looked over her shoulder on the laptop screen.

'You're making me nervous', Carolina said calmly and Paloma stepped aside, still having a good view on the screen.

'Wow, it works', Paloma said impressed when a new website opened.

'Let me do the rest', she said to Carolina and took the laptop. She went out but on half way she stopped and turned around.

'That was not that bad for the beginning', she said. 'Beginning?', Tony asked moaning. He could not describe the horrible pain he felt. 'I will need more information out of you', Paloma smiled evilly.

'You're a good source.' Tony moaned when Paloma went out. 'Give him a break', she said to Carolina.

Carolina still stood there and watched him.

'What do you want?', Tony asked. 'I think.' 'Wow, you can actually think. When are you going to kill me?' 'When Paloma allows me to.' 'Fascinating prospect.'

'Remember: You only live twice', Carolina said and went out of the room.

She locked the door behind her.


	6. On Her Majesty's Secret Service

**Author's note: I am very sorry for the people who don't speak Spanish but it isn't much in this story in there and there are still some translation programs...**

Chapter 6

_Mexico…where else?_

Tony thought he would nearly die in pain. He turned around, trying not to lie in his own blood, not to die in his own blood. There was no spot on his body that did not hurt. Except for his left upper arm and hand: He did not feel them anymore. He tried to put himself in a comfortable position but it didn't work.

* * *

><p><em>Mexico, about twenty-seven kilometers from Monterrey airport<em>

'Boss, can't we make a break?', Ziva asked. Gibbs stopped. 'I thought that question would first come from McGee', Gibbs said and looked at McGee who was drawing deep breath. 'I have been training', he said.

'We saw that', Ziva said and still remembered the day when a very thin McGee had entered the NCIS office. She never forgot how surprised she had been. 'Okay', Gibbs said and sat down. The other two agents followed.

'We should have taken water with us', Ziva said. 'There's no river somewhere around', McGee said looking at his cell phone. 'How far to go?', Gibbs asked. McGee looked at his cell phone.

'Not sure. I have no mobile reception and the satellite is not very strong. I just see if it's forest or desert and the direction. I mean the distance between him and us is the only thing the satellite says. And the direction.'

'McGee, you're repeating yourself', Ziva said.

'I know. I'm sorry', McGee said confused and still out of breath.

'Don't excuse, Tim', Gibbs said.

'I know boss. It's weak.'

Ziva leaned against a tree and closed her eyes. McGee watched her and followed her example. Gibbs looked around. It was still hot, afternoon. Because of the dust and the dry soil you couldn't see far. He did not see anybody. But that did not mean that there really was nobody. He had the feeling of being watched. Somehow.

* * *

><p><em>Mexico, house of la señora Reynosa<em>

'Wow, es bastante interesante', Paloma said. She was looking at the laptop screen, gaining more and more information about NCIS.

'Tenería más cuidado. La página puede tener más medidad de seguridad', Carolina said and looked into the forest.

They were on the balcony of Paloma Reynosa's new little house, in the middle of the Mexican woods. 'No es ti problema', Paloma said. Carolina sighed. She knew that Paloma did not only want to sell the information but also find out more about Gibbs and his team. They had tricked her once and she did not want to do the same mistakes again. Of course, since her escape from hospital after her brother had accidentally shot at her, she had returned to Mexico to carry on leading the family's Reynosa drug cartel. Carolina went back inside.

'¿A dónde vas?', Paloma Reynosa asked. 'Tony', Carolina smiled. Paloma smiled back. 'Voy a darte más instrucciónes más tarde. Quiero más informaciónes de él.' 'Los vas a recibir', Carolina said and went back inside.

* * *

><p><em>Mexico, cellar of señora Reynosa's house<em>

The door went open again. 'Is my break over already?', he asked looking up to Carolina. She carried a little suitcase. She kneed down in front of him and opened it. Tony couldn't see what was inside.

Carolina took out a little bottle with a liquid in it and opened it. She took a tissue and soaked it. Softly she touched his face with the watered cloth. She wiped away the blood and cleaned the wounds.

'You will need more than that one tissue to do so', Tony said. She just smiled. She needed three tissues just for his face. She looked at his nose.

'How do I look?', Tony asked. He was suspicious, why was she so nice to him, all of sudden? Was it a fake? Was it a game and was she playing with him? She cleaned his neck.

'As handsome as always', she said, her voice was still strong, but her accent was suddenly missing. In surprise, Tony wanted to sit up. He slightly screamed out of pain. 'Stay lying', she said and gently pushed him to the ground. She looked at V-cut in his chest and belly region.

'Regret that you did that?', he asked. She didn't answer that.

She took out another bottle. The liquid in there was light blue. 'That's going to hurt', she said. 'But it's good for the wound so that it won't infect. Okay?' 'Do I have to answer that?', he asked in the exact moment when she trickled the first drops into the Y-cut.

Tony tried not to scream out. Carolina was done half way with the bloody V when the door opened again. She quickly put all back into the suitcase and closed it. 'How is he?', Paloma Reynosa asked. 'Either ready to tell or ready for another round of torture', Carolina said loud and looked around. Paloma stood at the table with the torturing instruments.

Tony pulled Carolina closer to him. Their faces were centimeters away. 'Why did you do this?', he moaned. 'If I told you, I would have to kill you', she whispered smilingly and stood up.

She walked next to Paloma and put the suitcase on the table. Paloma turned around and walked to Tony. She smiled.


	7. Diamonds Are Forever

**Authors's note: Okay, I would _really _like if you review!**

Chapter 7

_Mexico, forest, somewhere_

Gibbs, Ziva and McGee kept on walking. The sun was going down and the woods were shimmering orange-yellow from the sun nearing the horizon. McGee's cell phone signaled them that they were coming nearer but also the signal to the satellite got less. 'How far to go?', Gibbs asked.

'I don't know', McGee said. 'God, what are we doing here?', he muttered to himself. 'Save Tony's ass', Ziva murmured, she had heard him. 'This is the worst day in my life', McGee said. 'This day's a hell', he added.

It was getting darker and colder. During day it was hot and dry, therefore there were no clouds in the sky. No clouds to hold back the heat so it rose up, as hot air does. Cold air gathers on earth and makes the weather cold. First they have sweated, now it was cold. There was still enough light to see where to walk. 'Not much left, Boss', McGee said as Tony's signal got stronger, as the mobile reception did so, too. 'There, a light', Ziva shouted.

* * *

><p><em>Mexico, house in the forest<em>

'I want to know several things', Paloma said looking down to him.

'Would have never guessed so', Tony said still in pain. She smiled. She enjoyed him lying down there. Defenseless, no Gibbs to watch after him, no Ziva to protect him and no McGee to lock all of DiNozzo's access to virtual databanks.

'You're enjoying this, right?', Tony asked.

'Of course I do. The first thing I want to know is how to get access to the file collection under the NCIS headquarters.' 'Pupil recognition. Per laser. It's easy.' Paloma looked at Carolina.

'And it's also easy to cut one of your eyes out', Paloma said.

'Yeah, I remember one guy', Tony said.

'Carolina. Would you please?', Paloma said.

'Oh no', Tony tried to protect himself.

'I…I mean, my eyes don't get access to it. You need someone higher in the food chain as for example-'

'Gibbs?'

'Actually I don't know. No, I meant Vance. But you can take him. Nobody likes him anyway.' Paloma smiled. 'Believe me, I will. Great. What about your personal NCIS working computer? Username and Password?'

'No.' Paloma smiled again. 'Carolina?', she asked and walked toward her.

'Will you do another round, please? I'll be back when you've got him ready.' 'Wait, no!', Tony screamed. He did not want this procedure to proceed again. 'I'll tell you everything', he yelled.

'I'm sorry. Your time was already up. But don't care, I'm watching.'

She pointed to the camera in the upper corner. 'I'll be back in a few minutes.' She walked to the door. 'Have fun', she said to Carolina and closed the door behind her, unlocked.

Carolina looked at the table for a very long time. 'Can't you decide now?', Tony asked.

He still couldn't move without adding more pain. She took the very first knife she had taken before, the dissecting tool. 'Oh no', he said. 'I feel like on Autopsy table with that one.'

'When I'm finished with you, I'll send it to Ducky together with your body. I'll tell him to perform autopsy with this one.'

She kneed down in front of him again. 'So, let's see.' 'Not with that one again', Tony said.

Carolina looked at his face, thought for a while. 'You know what? You're right. Let's try something else, something more fun.' She walked back to the table and picked up another kind of knife that Tony couldn't identify.

'You know what I'll do with that one?', she asked, again with her German accent. 'No, but I don't think I'm going to like it.' 'What I am going to do next is called Flaying, also referred to as skinning. After a known encyclopedia it is 'the removal of skin from the body.' And actually there's the try to keep the removed skin intact.' 'Ever did this before?' She smiled.

'Smiling is no answer', he reminded her. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear: 'Yes.'

He grabbed her sleeveless shirt again. 'Earlier today, when you were cleaning my wounds, I actually missed your accent. You sounded quite Britain', he said.

She smiled. 'I already told you why', she responded in a low voice. He left her shirt and his hand heavily fell down to the ground. 'Why are you doing that?', he asked. He wanted to distract her from torturing him. He hoped it would work.

'She pays you well?' 'No, actually not, but I don't complain. I still have my fun.'

He tried to reply a smile. 'So she pays you cash so that no money can be traced back? Or transfers your money to a bank in Singapore? Or…hey, there was this film where this contract killer only wanted to be paid in diamonds.'

'Diamonds are forever. But we won't live forever. Another reason why I should carry on my work now', she said and started.


	8. Live and Let Die

Chapter 8

_Mexico, Forest, Señora Reynosa's House_

Gibbs signaled both agents to be quite. They had pulled their guns out and silently were walking around the house. They all were ear plug-ins and could communicate within a range of one mile around. 'Okay, boss. I see two guys with submachine guns', McGee reported. 'I see three', Ziva said when she suddenly heard a scream. 'Wait', she said. 'I heard something.'

One minute later Gibbs and McGee had gathered where Ziva stand. They heard screams. 'Is that…DiNozzo?', McGee asked scared. 'He must be in the basement', Gibbs said. 'There was a door to basement on the other side of the house', McGee said. 'Let's go there.' The three agents moved. 'Oh my god, DiNozzo', Ziva sighed. McGee looked at her. 'What?', she asked. 'He's a friend.' 'Nothing more?' 'McGee, Ziva', Gibbs hissed. Come on, he signaled them. They followed without a noise.

'Here's the door', McGee said and pointed to it. 'I see it', Gibbs said. 'Sorry…and sorry that I apologized', McGee corrected himself. Gibbs stepped forward. The door was locked. 'Wait', Ziva said and pulled one of her barrettes out of her hair. 'Thanks', Gibbs said and opened the door with it. He signaled them to be quiet. He carefully opened the door and took a look inside. Another scream was to hear. 'Obviously Tony', McGee whispered. 'That is absolutely helpful', Ziva hissed back. McGee did not excuse this time. Ziva smiled at him. 'You learn', she said.

The three agents went inside. There was a long tiled corridor, with a stairway it led under the ground, that's actually then called basement. McGee was last and closed the door behind them. Gibbs curiously walked straight along the corridor and looked aside. There was a guard with a machine gun playing cards on the ground with another. Without shooting Ziva disabled them both, knocked them out. 'I don't wanna meet you in the night on the street, Ziva', McGee said looking at the both unconscious guards. 'And I don't wanna have them as my guards', Gibbs said. They walked on, following Tony's screams.

'Wait', McGee whispered suddenly. There was a door with a little window with bars in it. Gibbs and Ziva took a look inside. Three guards and Paloma Reynosa. Gibbs nodded. He and Ziva positioned themselves in front of the door, McGee further behind. Gibbs raised his arm, signaled one, two, three. He zestfully kicked the door open with a bang, stormed in and disabled one guard with only two bullets, chest and head. He stepped aside. Ziva next to him took the other guard off at the same time, McGee followed from behind. The third guard loaded the machine gun. Paloma just watched. Ziva bend down and McGee shot the other guard over Ziva's head and back. Ziva stood up again.

'Impressive. Really impressive, I have to admit', Paloma said. 'Put your hands behind your head', Gibbs screamed. Paloma did as she was told. Ziva looked surprised at McGee. Why did she do as Gibbs told her?

'You're too late', she said, evilly smiling. Gibbs pulled his handcuffs out. 'Well, you have no right.' He threw her in one corner. 'Stay there', he said. McGee went over to the guards. He felt the pulse, one of them was still living. 'Boss? He's got a pulse.' Gibbs looked over to the probie. 'It's your decision now, Special Agent McGee', Paloma Reynosa said.

'Shall I kill him? He's bad. Shall I let him live? He's just a man, like me.' Ziva took her gun and killed the guard. 'Question solved', she said smilingly to Paloma.

'Look', McGee said pointing to a computer screen on a desk. It showed Tony, a woman was kneeing over him and Tony was yelling for pain. There was no sound in the video but they heard the screaming from another room. 'He must be over there', Ziva screamed and the three agents ran into the corridor again. They found the door.

They stopped, preparing their guns.


	9. The man with the golden gun

**Author's note: Tony's rescue isn't the end. It is just the beginning of the consequences by an angry Paloma Reynosa...**

Chapter 9

_Mexico, Basements of Reynosa's House_

Gibbs signaled them and counted with his hands down to one again. Then he kicked the door open.

'Put your hands up, where I can see them', he screamed. The girl who was kneeing over Agent DiNozzo stood up and raised her hands behind her head. That revealed a gun in the holster at the back of her jeans.

'Don't move', Ziva shouted. McGee stepped forward and took the gun. In the bare light from outside it shimmered golden. He stepped back. It actually was black. She turned around.

Ziva looked at her. She was tall, had dark brown, a bit curly hair. She was muscular, seemed to be very strong. Ziva looked down. Behind the woman, Tony was moaning and screaming for pain. Ten centimeters next to his head, there was a bloody knife. 'You evil bitch', Ziva screamed, hustled her aside and ran to and kneed over Tony.

'Tony! Oh my god', she yelled. She hugged him, as good as she could with his wounds. 'Okay, that's enough', he moaned. 'So, Ziva. Tell me. How do I look?', he asked smiling at her.

'Oh, god, Tony! That makes me wanna slap you again', Ziva said.

'What happen to you? I… I mean, we were so worried about you? What did they do to you?' She couldn't stop talking.

'Ziva!', Gibbs yelled. He was just handcuffing the woman. McGee examined the table with the torture instruments. He put her gun he still carried on it. Some of the instruments were bloody. 'We have to get out of here', Gibbs said and walked over to Tony.

'Did you use them?', McGee asked the woman and pointed to the instruments. She did not answer. He stepped over to her and grabbed her shirt. 'I asked you a question!' 'Some of them. The ones which are bloody', she said without any emotion. McGee was a bit confused by her accent.

'She's German, therefore the accent', Tony explained while Ziva and Gibbs tried to make him stand up. 'Her name's Carolina.' He finally stood, Ziva held him up. He was very weak. 'It's alright', Tony said. He yelled out in pain again.

'Tony, what happened to your feet?', McGee asked stunned. 'That's called skinning', Tony said and looked angrily at Carolina. Parts of the skin on his left food were missing. 'Ouch', Ziva said. 'Oh, yeah, ouch', Tony repeated with a harsh undertone.

'However, we've got to get out of here', Gibbs said.

'The same way we came in?', Ziva proposed.

'However, we should hurry', Gibbs said and started walking out while backing up Tony.

'When you go around the house you'll find a garage', Carolina suddenly said. 'There are cars and the matching keys. You need to bring DiNozzo into a hospital but don't trust the Mexican doctors. Most of them are paid by Paloma for drug smuggling in hospitals. Perhaps one of them would recognize Tony', she added.

Ziva turned around. 'Why are you telling us?', she asked suspiciously.

'Doesn't matter. Get out of here. Fast.' 'Your accent is missing again', Tony reminded her. 'What?', Gibbs asked. 'She is German and has a German accent. Sometimes she forgets it. I don't…I think I know why', Tony suddenly began to understand.

'Get out of here. I'll give you five minutes, then I'll alarm the guards. I assume you have taken Paloma off?' 'She's tied in the surveillance room', McGee said and the four agents quickly went out. Carolina nodded and waited.

'Here along', McGee said and led the way out. The four agents went out of the house, around it and found the garage. They opened it from outside and found three big Landrovers in there. The keys hang on the wall. Ziva picked one up.

'No', Tony said. 'Don't drive. I want at least survive my rescue mission', Ziva threw the key over to McGee who climbed to the driver's seat. He started the motor exactly in the same moment as an alarm set off. 'She gave us more than five minutes', Tony said.

McGee started driving through the forest. It was around midnight and he drove as fast as he had never driven before. The trees rushed by so fast and suddenly they heard first shots. They were after him. He looked over to Tony and Ziva on the back seat, Gibbs next to him, leaned back to the both agents.

'How is he?', McGee asked. 'Just drive', Ziva screamed angrily. 'He looks bad', Gibbs said. That was unusual for the boss, saying something although it wasn't necessary.

It took an eternity until McGee finally saw a road. There were no shots anymore, the drivers had been too slow. 'Where now?', McGee asked. 'She had warned us about the hospitals.' Gibbs thought.

'Drive to the next city. We'll search a hospital there.'

_Another eternity further…about twenty kilometers south from Monterrey, hospital_

It was a small, bad smelling hospital. It looked scruffy, plaster was flaking. No good hygiene. Ziva, McGee and Gibbs waited. Tony was in one of those old rooms, fighting for survival. His conditions had become bad throughout the escape drive and McGee's driving style was no excuse. They waited. There was nothing else they could do but wait. The sun rose again and Tony was driven out on a bed by two Mexican doctors.

'How is he?', Gibbs asked. 'Stable. He can't leave.' 'He will', Gibbs determined.

_Monterrey airport_

It was three hours later. With a lot of persuading they had gotten Tony out of the hospital. He was not looking good at all but stable enough to stay awake. They were just entering the next machine to Washington DC.

'Mexico is such a nice country. But somehow I don't like it', Tony said. 'Every time I end up there is either for work or as a hostage.'

The plane started to roll and started to fly. Mexico got smaller.

**Author's note: This is not the end...I have still some chapter titles to use...**


	10. The Spy who Loved me

**Author's note: I would really appreciate reviews and comments on how the story is so far and how it shall go on...**

Chapter 10

_Washington DC, Navy yard, NCIS headquarters, Director Vance's office_

'What did you think about when you left the United States without permission and entered a foreign country to bang there around wildly and shoot three of their citizens?', director Vance obviously was upset.

'First: This was a rescue mission for Agent DiNozzo.' 'A rescue mission I did not allow.'

'Second: There is no prohibition in travelling into another country.' 'It was unauthorized during your working duty time.'

'Third: We did not bang wildly around.' 'You went into a house and shot three men. How do you call that?'

'Forth: Paloma Reynosa kidnapped and let DiNozzo be tortured. What are the consequences for her and her dog?' 'The consequences for Paloma Reynosa and Carolina will be set by the Mexican law.'

'You don't even know her last name!', Gibbs screamed. 'You neither.'

'The consequences for them will be nothing.'

'I don't think so. After Paloma's brother ended up in prison a lot in her family changed.'

'Then there are new police officers she buys.'

'I can't do anything.' 'You can. If you wanted to you can talk to Mexican police and get the case. It was an American Special Agent they abducted!'

'I know. But however, we should come to the consequences you and your team have to face', director Vance said. 'For what? Rescuing a friend?' No one said anything. 'I will take full responsibility for all of them. It was my idea.'

'They played along.' 'I forced them to.' 'We both know you didn't.'

'God damn it, Leon. Why the fucking hell are you such an asshole?', Gibbs yelled out.

_Jimmy Palmer's house_

It was the following night, about two hours after midnight. The door was unlocked and Jimmy went in his house, followed by a woman. He closed the doors and both put off jacket and shoes. They had met in a bar an hour ago. 'So, what shall we do now?', the woman asked and got closer to Jimmy.

'I…I don't know', he stammered and smiled. 'Oh, you are so shy', she said and took off his glasses and put them away. 'Come on Jimmy. Show me your house', she took his hand and led him further into his living room. 'Don't switch on the lights', she said smiling at him. He smiled, too. She was so pretty.

She started to unbutton his shirt and removed it. She touched his chest and her hands glided further down starting to unbutton and open his trousers.

'Wow, you're fast', he laughed and she kissed him. She removed his trousers and pushed him gently on the couch. Kissing he doffed her Pullover off. He looked at her breasts. 'What are you waiting for?', she asked laughing. She sat up and turned herself around and Jimmy started to open her bra with his mouth. 'Not a lot experience?', she asked.

Finally he managed to open it and she wildly jumped back on him. 'We've got the whole night', she said in a seductively voice. 'I've got to go to work tomorrow.' 'Work is completely irrelevant for now', she said. 'I love your accent', he said. 'Where did you say you're from?' 'Germany', she said and removed her trousers. She undid his underpants. 'Wow, you're really fast', Jimmy said.

'You are so shy', she gently glided with her hand through his hair. 'You should dare more', she said smiling. She kissed him, wildly, first on his mouth, got lower, his neck, his chest, his belly and further down. 'What shall we start with?', she asked, more to herself. Then she started with giving him head.

Three hours later, it was around five am, they were both in bed, he was sleeping with a smile on his face. He already had forgotten about his long-term girlfriend who had split up with him. He loved her. She lay awake. She looked at him to be reassured that he was sleeping. Carolina stood up and started searching the apartment. She did not exactly know what she was looking for, generally something about his work, about NCIS and especially about Gibbs' team. Paloma Reynosa had a new objective. Carolina had a new mission.

Half an hour later she went back to bed. She looked at sleeping Jimmy.

'You're so cute when you're sleeping', she murmured.

_Navy Yard, NCIS office, Autopsy_

'You're late, Mr. Palmer', Dr. Mallard said.

'I'm sorry, doc. I…had a rough night.'

'A woman?', Ducky asked.

Palmer nodded. 'So fast after your last girlfriend?'

'I needed a bit distraction', Mr. Palmer explained.

'Tell me. How is she?'

'So cute.' 'Are you in love? I thought it was just one of those One-Night-Stands that are obviously common in your generation', Ducky said.

'Oh, she gave me her phone number. And I learnt a lot tonight.' Ducky raised an eyebrow.

'Oh no, not what you think, doctor Mallard. She showed me an online link where I can legally watch movies for free. She advised me a film: 'The spy who loved me'.' 'And what was her name?'

'Carolina.'

Ducky stopped breathing. 'Oh', he said.

'What?', Mr. Palmer asked confused.

'I think you were the one who loved a spy', Ducky said, obviously amused about his pun. 'I assume her phone number is a fake.' Mr. Palmer looked at him, puzzled. Ducky was right. He explained the whole story about Tony's rescue mission to his assistant. 'But why-?'

'I don't know, Mr. Palmer. But obviously, Paloma Reynosa had not given up yet. She will return. And Carolina is the one who shall clear the way for her. Excuse me now, I have to report to Gibbs.'


	11. Moonraker

**Author's note: Tell me if it's getting to chemical... ;)**

Chapter 11

_Washington DC, NCIS quarters, office_

'How's Tony?', McGee asked when she came to office this morning. Ziva was already sitting at her desk.

'He's recovering. I visited him this morning before work.' It was three days after the rescue mission. 'Grab your gear', Gibbs came in, coffee in his hand. 'What do we have?' 'A dead marine.'

'Would have never guessed that', McGee murmured.

* * *

><p><em>Washington DC, NCIS quarters, Abby's lab<em>

The forensic evidences and the clothes of the dead marine arrived one hour later at Abby's lab. She turned on her loud music, put off her rings and put on the gloves. She sorted the evidences, picked out the blood tests to verify the DNA. They already knew the name of their victim, Bryan Conan Doyle, but that was a routine. She extracted probes from his cloth and let them go through the gas chromatograph. While it was working she browsed through the marine's uniform trousers.

'That's interesting', she said to herself and found a interior pocket sewed in the usual pocket. She felt inside and picked out a plastic package. 'Aha', she said looking at it. She turned the little package of wet powder in her hands. She went over to her desk and called Ducky.

'Hey, Abbs. Nice that you call.'

'Hey, Ducky. Do you already have the body in Autopsy?'

'Yes, for about ten minutes yet. So I don't have any results yet.'

'Doesn't matter. I just need a hair probe.' 'What for?' 'Drug testing. You should also look for heroin abuse, Ducky.'

'I'll do so. Thank you, Abbs. I'll send Jimmy up to you in one minute.'

'So let's see what we've got here', Abby said and carefully opened the package after weighing it. She sorted a part of it in several probes and put them into test tubes. She marked them and put three into the refrigerator for later testing.

'You two come with me', Abby said, took to other probes and walked over to the gas chromatograph. After that she went back to the two testing tubes left on the table. 'And what are we going to do with you?', she asked. 'Abby?'

She turned around. 'Jimmy! You scared me to hell.'

'Sorry, Abby. I brought you your hair probes.'

'Thank you.' Palmer went away. Abby sighed. She looked at the plastic bag and at the light brown hair. 'Perhaps I'll get something out of you', she said and took another pair of gloves. She first cleaned the strand of hair to avoid contamination from the environment. Then she started with an immunoassay to later affirm with gas chromatography. She took the cleaned strand of hair with a forceps and put it in the test tube that was filled with a special liquid, containing several enzymes and indicators. She shook the probe and put it back into the test tube racks.

'You'll stay here and do as I say: Change the color', she said to the hair probe. Nothing happened. 'Change your color', she repeated.

'You sound like Ducky', McGee said. Abby looked up.

'You are the second person who came in here without knocking or doing something else to be noticed.' 'You're very occupied with your job', McGee said. 'Anything interesting yet?'

'Yes. I found this in an interior pocket of his pocket', Abby held up the white package.

'Cocaine?'

'I assume heroin. I just want this test here change color', she said pointing at the test tube. It was still clear. McGee got nearer. 'What does it mean when it doesn't change its color?', McGee asked.

'It's either not heroin or it's a new kind of that doesn't react to this stuff.'

'What if you heat it up?'

'Why shall I do that?'

'For me heating stuff up is everything I learnt back in chemistry classes in high school.'

'McGee!', Abby said sharply. 'There may be still some heroin in. By the enzymes it can already be split up in for example acetic anhydride. If I heat this up, the vapor is very harmful. Now, get out of my lab. I can solve this on my own', she said and pushed McGee out.

Abby turned back to the probe. 'What shall I do with you?', she sighed. She heard a ring tone. 'My gas chromatograph', she screamed for joy. 'I knew I could count on you', she said and went to her computer who had already digitalized the testing results. 'Aha', she said. But before she could take a closer look the screen went blue. In white letters the words 'TOP SECRET' appeared on the screen. 'Damn it', she cursed. 'Why the hell is my computer directly linked to the internet.' That 'top secret' barrier could not stop her.

Half an hour later Gibbs came in. 'Hello Gibbs', Abby said without turning around. She smiled when he put a Caf-Pow in front of her on the desk.

'What have you got for me, Abbs?', Gibbs asked. 'A lot of confusion', Abby answered. 'Look at the screen.' 'It's blue, Abbs. I don't see anything.' 'Wait.' Abby put a picture on it.

'That's a package of usual heroin', Gibbs said.

'No', Abby responded.

'That is a top secret substance developed by chemical specialists of FBI. I had to hack nearly every data bank that was there to hack in. The project is called 'Moonraker' because it makes people fly.'

'Abbs?'

'It's a drug. Looks like heroin but isn't. It's much stronger and has never left FBI testing laboratories. The army wants to use it for their troops to make super soldiers. With a little bit of this Moonraker drug they don't have to sleep for twenty-four hours and have super-normal reflexes.'

'You said none of that left testing area?', Gibbs asked. 'Isn't that what you've found in Conan Doyle's pocket?'

'No, it isn't. What I have found is a deadly toxin which contains exactly the same ingredients as Moonraker. But there was added…a substance that makes it toxic. And with toxic I mean deadly. Very deadly. But Bryan never took any of that so I think someone put this in his pocket so I could find it. With a chromatic analysis I got on the FBI site…well, I hacked into it-'

'Abbs!'

'The database records that yesterday some of Moonraker was stolen from the laboratories. There was a break-in but no video cameras recorded and no evidence was there.'

Gibbs started to go. 'Thanks, Abbs.' He kissed her on the forehead.

'Gibbs? That's not all.'

'I listen.'

'With adding a few simple substances to Moonraker it can be turned into a deadly gas weapon. The substance I have found in his pocket was synthesized after the example of Moonraker.'

'English, Abbs.'

'Whoever synthesized that, could have only done this when he already was in possession of Moonraker. He put it in this pocket to lead us on his trace. When he was able to do that, he will also be able to synthesize the toxic gas out of the Moonraker powder. Five hundred forty-three grams of Moonraker can produce enough gas to exactly fill the area of NCIS headquarters and the ventilation shafts would be perfect for it. Exactly five hundred and eighty grams were stolen by him…our unknown murderer.'

'Not him', Gibbs said. Abby looked at him. 'You already know who it was?'

'Paloma Reynosa.'

'But she would never be able of-'

'The woman who tortured Tony-'

'Carolina'

'-exactly, Tony told us that Paloma had mentioned that Carolina had studied Chemistry.'

'Then she would be able of doing something like that', Abby said.

'Oh my god, we need to report director Vance! And –'

'Abbs. Calm down. I'll do so. Carry on working on our dead marine. Although I get the feeling he was just a message.' Gibbs left Abby standing in her lab. She went to her desk and took a deep sip of her Caf-Pow.


	12. For your Eyes Only

**Author's note: Reviews do really help me. If you have a comment, tell me, so I can do it better next time! ;)**

Chapter 12

_NCIS headquarters_

'Does that mean Señora Reynosa wants to poison us all?', McGee asked.

'Until now we don't know anything specific', Gibbs said.

'Vance is phoning some people. And Fornell wasn't that glad either when I told him we know about the missing Moonraker.'

'Can you smell that gas if it will be for example aired by the ventilation system?', Ziva asked.

'For that you've got to ask Abby. She is in video conference room talking to the director of NCIS and any big wheel in FBI', Gibbs said. 'What can you tell me about our dead marine?', he asked.

'Nothing. Everything clean, a good marine, nothing unusual, did as he was told. I think, Paloma picked him casually', McGee said.

'Not Paloma. Carolina.' 'Are you sure?', Ziva asked.

'Paloma doesn't make her hands dirty…not for such crap. I think she told Carolina what to do and just wants to see the results.' Abby came down the stairway. 'And?', McGee asked.

'Those pompous asses all think they would be something special!', she complained. Ziva smiled. 'However, to put it in a nutshell: We've got a serious problem. Therefore I'll go back to my underground alchemist room and think about new dark magic I could perform such as telling FBI how serious their problems are', angrily she went away to the elevator.

'Wow, they must have been very unpleasant', McGee said. 'Why did she put them into a nut?', Ziva asked. McGee sighed. 'Proverb', he said and went back to his computer.

'Ah', Ziva understood and sat down at her desk. 'What shall we do now, boss?', she asked. 'FBI wants to occupy with this problem', she added.

'Find out as much about Moonraker and about what consequences substances which are synthesized out of it, have', Gibbs said and walked up to Vance's office. 'Did you understand a word?', McGee asked.

Ziva shook her head. 'I think he said something like: Find out anything about Moonraker.' They laughed as Ziva perfectly imitated Gibbs.

_Washington DC, Tony's house_

Tony didn't feel well. Of course not. A few days ago he'd been tortured and though he'd die in the Mexican hell. Last night he had had a nightmare about it. He had dreamed he'd been tortured to death by Carolina and Ziva and then fell down into hell where he was served as romantic dinner for McGee and Gibbs who first ate him and then had kissed each other. In exactly that moment he had woken up and was sure that he had dreamed. Gibbs would rather kill McGee than sleep with him. At least Tony hoped so.

Right now he was lying on his bed, nearly his whole body covered in bandaged. His feet still hurt like hell and he hoped that his skin was going to recover that. He was watching one of his favorite American movies: Die hard.

'Ooh', he said when the dynamite fell down the elevator shaft.

'Actually even such a robust building can't stand this detonation', a voice said. Tony looked to the door, frightened. A person stood there and walked slowly in. He stopped the film.

Carolina came nearer and sat down at his bed. 'What do you want?', he asked sharply. She sighed, looking at the television screen where a constant picture of the exploding first floors was shown. 'What do you want here?', Tony asked more clearly and more slowly.

'I wanted to explain-', she started. 'That you didn't want to do that all?', he asked sharply. 'Then you could have done it less painful.'

She sighed. 'Who are you?', Tony asked.

'What do you mean?', she asked, with her typical German accent.

'You know what I mean. You work for Paloma Reynosa, have actually studied chemistry, you're German with a German accent, but sometimes you forget it and switch back to British which I think, is your usual accent.'

She just looked at him, saying nothing. 'Leave that. You scare me', he said and looked back to TV. She laughed. 'Wow, I would have never guessed that you can actually gently laugh.'

'You haven't heard my evil laughter yet', she said smiling.

'Why are you doing this?', he asked.

'Doing what?'

'At first, working for Paloma Reynosa. You're chemist. You could have better work. Are you controlling the drugs or what do you do?' She nodded. 'Analyze them. Help with synthesis, too.'

'Okay, second: Why did you torture me like that? I mean, it really hurt. You actually seem to be quite a nice person. I mean, or you wouldn't have cleaned my wounds down there in Mexico. At least partly, what you could do.'

'I am sorry for what I did. But I had no choice. Paloma told me to and was watching me. I took the less painful methods I knew but…I know it's no excuse for what I did to you. I know your pain…a few days before Paloma had the concern that I…wouldn't do my job properly-' 'That means?' '-that I was too less consequent and had too much pity.'

'You and pity?' Tony laughed. 'She told me to torture you to proof my loyalty. I'm sorry that it was you I had to proof myself on.'

'Okay, I'm still angry with you. What did you mean with: I know your pain?', he asked and looked at her. She looked down at her legs on the bed. She kept silence.

'You've been tortured like that before', he said.

'Fifteen years ago. Doesn't matter anymore.'

'How old were you? Twelve?'

'Ten.'

'That was not the last time.'

She sighed.

'I know. Rude from me', he said.

'Don't apologize. You're right. Two years ago. However, we are here and now.'

'Did Paloma tell you to kill me?', he asked concerned. 'In an indirect way, yes.'

'You're honest.' She did not reply.

'Back to the question why you do all this', he said.

'Doing what?'

'You want to poison all people in NCIS headquarters building, am I right?'

She nodded. 'That's Paloma's plan.'

'You already made this poison out of this Moonraker stuff?', he asked. She nodded again.

'You must be quite a good chemist. Did you finish studying?', he asked.

'Yes, Bachelor and Master. Made my doctor title two years ago.'

'With twenty-three? How do you do that?', he asked astonished. 'Graduated from German school with sixteen, made my bachelor in Britain with nineteen, my master with twenty-one.'

'Therefore your British accent. Why are you hiding it?'

'Because officially I have studied in Germany. At least Paloma thinks that.'

'Why? Why did you tell her so?', Tony asked. She stood up again. 'Hey, wait. Why have you now been here at all?'

'To apologize for treating you so badly. Please remember, this conversation was for your eyes only.' She went away.

Tony sighed and continued watching the film.


	13. Octopussy

Chapter 13

_Washington DC, inside any Café_

Paloma waited. She had time. She looked at her watch. Twenty past five. Carolina arrived. She was in time. She sat down in opposite to Paloma. 'How's it going?', Paloma asked in English. It would have been suspicious to start talking in Spanish now. She was still on the run and nobody knew that she was in Washington, too.

'I nearly finished with synthesizing Octopussy', Carolina answered.

Paloma smiled. 'When will it be ready for use?'

'The substance needs a little time to get stable. That could take perhaps a day. After that I will have to heat it up to room temperature. It is still liquid, cooled down to stabilize.'

'I don't need the chemical details', Paloma said. Octopussy was the name the FBI lab rats had given the toxic chemical that could easily _(haha, in chemistry, nothing is easy)_ be synthesized out of their fascinating work Moonraker. Someone similar to Tony must have chosen the names, obviously.

'When can you start with airing in NCIS headquarters?', she asked impatiently.

Carolina stayed calm, smiling. 'They already know what we are planning.'

'How?'

'I have given them a small hint.' Paloma looked at her, surprised and angry. 'Don't worry. I'll get this done', Carolina assured her.

'I hope you will. If it fails it will be your-'

'If this fails, I promise you to kill each single person of Gibbs' team with my bare hands and finalizing with Gibbs who I promise you to torture to death', Carolina calmly said. Paloma smiled.

'That is exactly what I expect from you', she said. 'You are really not as weak as you seemed to be', she added. Carolina did not reply.

'What about the police?', Carolina asked.

'Nothing to worry about. The Mexican Police has not even bothered to tell the Americans that I am on the run. As they don't know your last name you still have full moving freedom.'

'And I am using this. I think they haven't figured out yet that you're directly under their nose', Carolina said.

'As the Americans are, too stupid to notice the most obvious things', Paloma replied smiling.

'Will you return to Octopussy tonight?', Paloma asked. 'No, the substance has to wait', Carolina replied, surprised about the sudden change of subject.

'I will return to lab tomorrow morning but I still have to do something tonight…I wanted to pay Tony a visit', Carolina smiled.

'Will he survive it?'

'Of course. I don't want him to miss the fun at NCIS. Concerning Octopussy. It is quite good that I have a lab but couldn't find one that was more hygienic?', she asked.

'So bad?'

'I would have been ready earlier with this stuff but I spent four hours cleaning.'

'I think before you it was used by a medicine who I needed after escaping from prison.'

'That explains why you still have so much pain', Carolina said. Paloma looked at her, surprised. 'I have studied chemistry. I had basic medicine curses during study', Carolina said.

'Obvious?', Paloma asked. Carolina shook her head. She had once found the pills that Paloma was taking. She had found them while she had been searching her room. Paloma had become careless.

'I expect you to report when you're finished tomorrow at one pm. You know where you'll find me.' Paloma stood up.

_NCIS, Abby's lab_

It was half past nine and nearly everyone was gone by now. Nearly. Abby, Ducky, Mr. Palmer, McGee, Ziva and Gibbs still were there, standing in Abby's lab. A few hours ago a chemist had been there to figure with Abby together out, what was obviously going to happen and how to prevent this.

'Abbs', Gibbs said.

'Yeah?'

'In English. Slowly and for everybody to understand please.'

Abby nodded. 'Okay', she started.

'A few minutes ago our nice guest Dr. Wise from FBI had been here, as you all may have noticed.' McGee sighed. That could get a long night. 'Together we talked about Moonraker, a chemical substance, also referred to as a 'drug'. It was developed by FBI for military uses. Soldiers of army would take it and could stay awake for twenty-four hours, also having super-normal reflexes and hear better. Unfortunately too frequent use would harm several organs and the human brain. Therefore it was still in developing process but already tested on soldiers here in America.

'The first batch was sent to Iraq about a month ago. However, Moonraker is good for military, more or less efficient and cheap. Unfortunately, it has some side effects. With a very great amount of highly difficult reactions it is the basic substances needed to produce another great stuff, called Octopussy. These reactions are very difficult and only trained chemists can do that.

'Short: Out of Moonraker Octopussy can be synthesized. So, now, Octopussy is not the white powder as Moonraker is. Octopussy is gaseous, odor- and colorless. That makes it so hard to detect it. It is toxic and after inhalation death will follow. Five hundred eighty gram Moonraker has been stolen out of the FBI laboratories. Out of that amount, enough Octopussy can be produced to poison a middle big building such as NCIS headquarters where we are in now.

'Octopussy itself is very instable after synthesis and needs to be cooled down and held as liquid for at least one day. After that it can be heated up to room temperature and aired by our ventilation system. We don't know how far Carolina has already gotten with synthesis but we should assume that she'll be ready at last tomorrow.

'After that, we can fear an attack every minute.'


	14. A view to a kill

Chapter 14

_Still Abby's lab_

McGee raised his arm. 'Yes?', Abby asked like a teacher.

'What are NCIS and FBI doing against it?', he asked.

'Dr. Wise assured me that there will be preventive measures. But he did not tell me which. Perhaps you know more, Gibbs?', she asked.

'Yeah', Gibbs said. 'FBI does not think it would be necessary to warn our co-workers. They also don't think that evacuating the building would bring anything. Tomorrow morning a special force of FBI agents will search whole NCIS building including the ventilation shafts. But we still don't know for sure how the toxic will be spread.

However, we should pay attention.'

'How shall we pay attention to a color- and odorless gas?', Ducky asked.

'That's a problem…yes', Abby said.

'How long…will it take…until-?', Mr. Palmer asked.

'With the doses I assume it will be, we'll be unconscious by fifteen minutes and another seventy minutes will lead to death although already after thirty minutes the body can't be saved any more', Abby said. Mr. Palmer tried to swallow.

_Navy Yard_

It was half past four in the morning and Navy Yard looked as if it was occupied by FBI. Everywhere you could see only blue jackets with yellow letters FBI were working. They turned around every stone they found and searched with dogs and used high technology cameras. There was nearly no one from NCIS there, except from Vance, a few big wheels in NCIS and Gibbs team. Abby watched them concerned when FBI specialists searched her lab.

'Be careful!', she yelled when they moved away the gas chromatograph. An agent pushed her away.

'Here's a hole', another one screamed. 'It leads to Autopsy', Abby said. 'It was drilled for a rescue plan for a kidnapping situation', she added. Another agent, there were so many, pushed her out and closed the door to the lab.

'Hey, you can't lock me out from my own lab', she screamed and banged against the door. 'We can', the agent shouted.

'Be careful with the bodies', Ducky shouted as two FBI agents moved a corpse out of the fridge. 'I haven't performed Autopsy on that one yet and I still need it.' 'Would you please go out of here, doc?', another agent said. 'You're preventing us from working.'

'Me? Preventing you from working? I just don't want to clean everything up after you clack-handed idiots', Ducky said. He never used such strong language. He also was pushed and locked out from Autopsy.

It was eight o'clock and FBI still hadn't found anything. The first Special Agents arrived at Navy Yard and were really shocked about so much FBI hanging around. To prevent any panic of an attack, Vance and Fornell explained what was going on and that nobody had to have any concerns about the situation. Nobody believed them.

Most NCIS agents searched any excuse for getting out of the yard and to investigate any minor Navy crime. After one hour only Gibbs' team and a bunch of FBI agents were left. Abby looked very concerned. She knew the fatal consequences of Octopussy. Abby and the rest of the team, including Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer, McGee and Ziva were sitting around Gibbs' and Ziva's desks and watched the FBI agents working.

'What about Tony?', Ziva asked.

'He's at home and safe', McGee answered.

'Sure that he's not the target?'

'Absolutely. The stolen doses is exactly enough to flood this building here', Abby answered.

'And perhaps they only want us to think-', Palmer tried. 'Paloma will do this here', Gibbs said shortly.

'Carolina', Abby remembered him. 'She is the only one who is clever enough to do so', she added.

'When she's so clever why isn't she then working for FBI or us?', Ducky asked.

'Because Paloma pays well', Ziva murmured. 'No', McGee said suddenly. 'Tony told me that she told him that she wouldn't be paid as much as you would expect but that she doesn't complain. She didn't tell him why.'

'However', Ziva stopped him. 'Shouldn't we just go out and save ourselves in case for an attack?', she asked. 'Who's for that?', Abby asked and raised her arm. Ziva, McGee, Palmer and Ducky followed her example.

'We're staying here', Gibbs murmured. 'That's idiotic', Ducky said angrily. 'We're her target and we're handing ourselves to here on a silver platter!' Gibbs sighed.

'However, I'm in the restrooms if anyone asks', Abby said and went away. 'Shall I accompany her?', Ziva asked. Gibbs shook his head. 'She can watch herself', he said.

_NCIS headquarters in Washington (where else?), restrooms for women_

Abby slowly opened the door and stepped in. There she froze. A body lay on the floor. Abby ran to the female FBI agent lying there. She was still breathing, her eyes were widely opened.

'I'll get help', Abby said. 'No', the agent moaned. Abby kneed over her. 'It was a woman. Tall, dark brown hair', she said.' 'Carolina', Abby murmured. 'She's got my things', the agent said. Abby took a closer look. Her typical FBI jacket was missing, also her FBI cap and her gun.

'I'll get someone', Abby said but the FBI agent grabbed her hand. 'I loved my work. It was the only thing I had', she said and then closed her eyes. 'No', Abby screamed and felt her pulse. She tried revitalization. No success. She kneed down next to her.

'God', she moaned. Carolina had killed an FBI agent and taken over her place. She had to tell the team.


	15. The Living Daylights

**Author's note: Please review. (Just to mention it: Those toxins took a long time of research...)**

Chapter 15

_NCIS headquarters in DC, still_

'Double-check all agents', Fornell ordered to another agent. Then he turned back to the team.

'She can't get far. All of my agents know what she looks like. We'll identify her within minutes.'

'Hopefully before she is able to spread the toxin', Gibbs said. 'We're gonna help you searching', he added. 'That's not such a good idea', Fornell shook his head. 'Tobias! She wants to poison all of us', Gibbs reminded him.

'Just stay out of the way of my agents', Fornell said angrily and walked away.

'McGee, Abbs, you go down to the lab and search it. You know places FBI doesn't know', Gibbs said. 'Ducky, Mr. Palmer-'

'I know Gibbs, Autopsy. Come on, Mr. Palmer', Ducky, Palmer, Abby and McGee went away. 'What are we going to do?', Ziva asked. Now only the two Special Agents were left.

'We think like her', Gibbs said. 'Well, how would you air a deadly toxin in NCIS quarters?', Gibbs asked Ziva.

'Ventilation shafts.'

'Too obvious.'

'Exactly because it's too obvious. Gibbs, there is no other way.' Gibbs sighed.

'I need coffee', he said and went away.

Ziva watched him go and looked around.

Ziva took the stairways and entered video conference room. She needed eye recognition for that. Impossible for Carolina to get here, she thought. She walked in, looked quite empty.

'Where are you, Carolina?', she murmured to herself, sighing.

'Here', a voice said.

Ziva froze and turned around.

'God, you were scaring the living daylights out of me', she said looking at a smiling Abby standing behind her. 'Never frighten me like that again!', Ziva said.

'Sorry, didn't know that you were so easy to frighten', Abby still smiled.

'You found something?', Ziva asked. Abby shook her head. It was already one o'clock.

'Do you smell that?', Ziva asked.

'What?' Ziva walked toward the ventilation shaft.

'Ooh', she fanned a bit air to her nose.

'Yeah, I smell it, too, now', Abby said thinking.

'Smells like decaying fish', Ziva said.

'Oh no', Abby sighed. 'Let's get out of here, fast', she took Ziva's hand, opened the door and ran down the staircase.

'Abby, what-?'

'Phosphine', Abby explained. 'A toxic gas. Highly flammable.'

'I don't smell anything here', Ziva said. They met Gibbs with another coffee in his hands.

'Gibbs. There was a Phosphine smell in video conference room', Abby screamed excited. 'Don't scream like that', Gibbs said.

'Get out of here. I'll warn the other agents', Gibbs said.

Abby and Ziva took the stairway down to the first floor. Meanwhile running they heard Vance making an announcement of a deadly toxin. They ran out of the building. McGee was already standing there.

'What the hell is up? She released Octopussy?', he asked Abby. 'No, only a Phosphine.' They heard a big van arriving, several men in full-body drafts came out.

'They're fast', Ziva said. A lot more agents went out of the building. Ducky and Palmer gathered around to the others.

'Any news from inside?', Ziva asked. 'No Phosphine was detected except for in the video conference room', Ducky reported.

Ducky looked around when they saw Gibbs, Vance and Fornell running out of the building followed by men in those full-body suits. 'What happened?', McGee asked.

'They searched for Octopussy with all those chemical detectors', Gibbs explained. He never understood chemical facts. 'They detected it, enough to kill everybody in there. The whole building was evacuated before, so it did not have the same effect as when everybody would have been in there.'

'Well, we only went out because of Phosphine', Ziva explained.

'That was a warning', Gibbs said.

'But why in video conference room? Did Carolina know that we were in there?', Abby asked.

'No idea', Gibbs answered. A man from the poison gas department screamed: 'Everybody, get away from here! The toxin is gaseous. It can leave the building!' Gibbs and his team went further away.

'What are they doing now?', Ziva asked.

'Going inside, trying to find the source and clean the building, I assume', Abby said.

'God!', Palmer said not believing what just happened. They all looked at the building, in shock. If there hasn't been the warning, they would have been all dead soon, unconscious by now.

* * *

><p>About hundred meters away Carolina threw the FBI jacket and cap into a garbage can. The gun she kept. She walked on, not looking behind. Everybody was safe outside, Paloma wouldn't be so happy to hear this. Carolina went to her motorcycle. The whole Navy Yard was about to be evacuated, in this chaos it was easy to escape and so she could simply drive away on her dark blue motorcycle.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please remember to review!<strong>


	16. License to kill

Chapter 16

_Washington, somewhere outside the city_

It was already getting darker although it was only five o'clock. Carolina was driving in her car through the streets. On the left side a garbage can was burning and on the right she heard a married couple arguing. It was not one of the best districts of the town. Carolina drove on and finally parked in a dead-end street. She stepped out of the car and locked it. She went to the shabby multi-story building. She entered and saw a junkie lying on the floor, just injecting a new dose of any kind of drug. Carolina went on. She knew how the junkie felt.

She walked up to the second highest level and knocked on the door. A man with a submachine gun in his hands opened. 'Solo es mí', Carolina said and the guard let her pass.

Paloma was waiting in an armchair in the living room. Carolina sat down on the couch opposite to her. Paloma was looking at her.

'We've got a problem', Carolina started carefully.

'I know', Paloma simply replied. She looked angry. Carolina decided not to say anything inconsiderate.

'How could this happen?', Paloma asked.

'I don't know.'

'They must have been warned.'

'I wanted to spread the toxin by the ventilation shaft. I was inside and everything worked. But before the toxin could spread the building was evacuated. I have no idea why. They only knew I was there, more they did not know.'

'So you have not warned them this time, have you?'

'No.'

'And how do you explain that they obviously knew the exact moment of the attack? And that exactly in the moment where you started flooding the building, the poison department arrived at the Navy Yard?', Paloma asked angrily.

'I already told you: I don't know', Carolina said sharply.

'You don't know?'

'Perhaps it was one of your men.'

'Why?'

'Because they do everything for money.'

'And you don't?'

'If I did, I would not be working for you', Carolina replied. Paloma was obviously pissed by the new situation.

'And what know?', Paloma hissed.

'It is only a matter of time until they find out that I am here. I want them dead, Carolina. That is your task. You failed twice. You let Tony escape and now you let them all escape from a actually safe death trap', she shouted.

Carolina remained calm.

'What do you think I should do?', Paloma asked her, more quiet.

'Either kill me or let me finish them off all by hand', Carolina suggested.

Paloma thought for a while. She just wanted to say something when the door was banged open again. The two women looked around.

One guard pulled another one behind him and threw him to the ground. He kicked him in his face and in his body. He looked to Paloma.

'This man just confessed to have talked to FBI and told them at which exact time the gas was let inside the building', the guard explained. Paloma thought for a while, then turned back to Carolina.

'Kill him', she said. 'He is the reason why your mission failed.' Carolina stood up. 'Only with your hands', Paloma said and smiled at Carolina.

Carolina went to the guard and kneed over him. The man looked frightened at her, his fear was obvious in his eyes. Carolina just took his neck and with a simple movement she broke it. She knew twenty-two different ways to kill a man with just bare hands. 'Him, too', Paloma said and nodded to the guard who had brought the traitor here. Carolina hit his frontal chin, the man tumbled back and fell against the wall. With a trained kick Carolina hit the bones under his neck and then she kicked his neck, too, to be assured that he was dead. She felt the pulse, stood up again and walked back to the couch, sat down and looked at Paloma Reynosa who smiled at her.

'Do you promise me to occupy with Gibbs and his team now?', Paloma asked.

Carolina nodded, 'yes.'

'I give you my license to kill them all, except for Gibbs. I want him to suffer when his friends are dying. And then, finally I will kill him. Do you know why I want to kill him?', Paloma asked her.

Carolina was a bit surprised by the question. 'He killed your father', she said neutrally.

Paloma nodded. 'And brought my brother behind bars', she added.

'Therefore he'll pay.'


	17. GoldenEye

Chapter 17

_Washington DC, same district as before, the lab_

The lab which Paloma had organized for Carolina was in the basements of a very, very old and scruffy building. There had still been some tools and bandages there from the last visit of Paloma Reynosa. After hours of cleaning it had become clean enough to work in. Carolina had gotten all necessary devices and chemicals by any dealer Paloma had known.

Now Carolina was sitting at the desk that had actually been full of dust. She did not remember how much cleaning liquid and tissues she had used. Carolina took really much care of hygiene and cleanliness. She looked at her laptop. She was speaking to someone via Webcam.

'How far shall I go?', Carolina asked.

'Your permission has been raised to class two', the woman on the other side told her. Carolina looked surprised.

'You know what this means.'

'How long shall I carry it on?', Carolina asked without her German, but with her British accent.

'A week. At most. We want to get this finished and I want you back here.'

Carolina sighed. 'I will do as I told you. It will take one day at least. Then I'll call you', she said.

'Agreed. I will give you new objective then. Good luck, GoldenEye', the other woman said and cut off the Webcam connection.

Carolina sighed and looked at the desk. She took the golden contact lenses and put them in. She blinked twice and then took the document to her right. She started to read. Everyone had another color of contact lenses and she was the only one who could read the document she just held in her hands.

* * *

><p><em>Washington DC, Tony's house<em>

'Hey, didn't expect you to come', Tony said surprised when Ziva walked in.

'How are you?', she asked concerned.

'Shall I say: It absolutely hurts like hell?'

'Would be a beginning', she put off her shoes and climbed in his bed.

'Are you watching TV all day?', she asked.

'I have nothing else to do. Everything I do, hurts', he said.

'What are you watching?', she asked and looked at the screen. Just the logo of the production company could be seen.

'I just wanted to start Matrix', he said.

'Which one?', Ziva asked.

'Reloaded', Tony answered.

'Wanna watch?' She nodded. 'But not with your street trousers in my bed', he said smiling.

'Come on, Tony', she laughed. After ten minutes arguing she finally removed her trousers and went in his bed. He smiled. 'Don't smile. Just start the film', she laughed. He pressed play.

* * *

><p><em>Washington DC, Gibbs' cellar<em>

Gibbs did what he always did. He was in his cellar, but this time he did not work. He just sat there and looked around. What did he achieve? A boat? The decoration for Frank's coffin? He heard steps and saw Ducky coming down the stairway.

'I thought to come around, Jethro. You know, those days. You never know when they're coming after you', he smiled and looked up to Gibbs.

'Are you trying to create a psychological profile of me, Duck?', he asked laughing. 'I gave that up years ago. I wanted to ask you what next.'

'What come next or what we're gonna do next?', Gibbs asked.

'Both.'

Gibbs laughed. 'Paloma is after me', he said.

'She kidnapped Tony.'

'He was just her toy. He wants to see me suffer. By hurting my team.'

'I remember someone else doing that', Ducky said.

'He died trying to kill me', Gibbs said.

'Unfortunately Alejandro is in prison and can't protect you.'

'I can look after myself.'

'Last time you went as far as you needed to get Ari. How far will you go for Paloma?'

'As far as I need to go', Gibbs said.

'What about her…chemist…Carolina?', Ducky asked.

'I actually wanted to hear something from you, Duck.'

'I don't have enough information to say something.'

'Try!' Gibbs voice showed anger.

Ducky sighed. 'She is well educated, studied chemistry, has a doctor title. She knew how to torture Tony and she knows borders that she does not cross.'

'What borders? She nearly tortured him to death!'

'Oh no, Jethro. I looked at Tony's hospital report. Yes, she tortured him heavily. But when you know a dog from Paloma torturing someone, you expect death. Carolina's torture methods don't leave long term consequences to Tony. Paloma had granted her everything but Carolina took the less hurting methods although she obviously knows more painful and severe ways to let someone suffer.'

'She tortured a member of my team.'

'I know. I just wanted you to know, that anybody else would not have let Tony survive. However, Carolina seems to be very clever and intelligent, as you can see on her educational degree. She knows, as far as we know talking German, English and Spanish, she hides her British accent with a German one. Paloma shall not know that she was in Britain for a long time. It is curious that she does not seem to be interested in money at all. She also seems to be a very kind person-'

'Are we talking about the same person? Have you seen Tony?', Gibbs shouted.

'-As she let you escape from the Reynosa house in Mexico and even gave you a hint to flee', Ducky finished his sentence.

'She is a killer, Ducky.' 'She saved DiNozzo's life and she saved our all's life while warning us. That could bring her death if Paloma gets to know. She did not want us to die.'

'I think that Paloma already has a back-up plan and that Carolina does it whatever it is. She wants to kill us!' 'Unfortunately, I think you're right', Ducky said. 'She is unpredictable.'

* * *

><p><em>Washington DC, Tony's house<em>

The end titles from Matrix were shown and Ziva still did not have her trousers on. But her Pullover she did not wear as well. She was naked as Tony was. They were lying next to each other, smiling to each other. Ziva was deeply breathing. 'Say something', Tony whispered. 'We just broke Gibbs' rule', Ziva whispered back. 'Not the first time', he said.

'Remember France.' She smiled. Their visit in France where they had to bring an eyewitness in a murder case safely to DC.

She remembered and that made her smile even more. She turned around and kissed him again.

'Not to stormy', he said and started wildly kissing back.

* * *

><p><em>Washington DC, McGee's house<em>

McGee couldn't sleep. Therefore he had decided to write. His second book. He was nearly finished and the current happenings motivated him to write further. He brought in a character named Catherina and let her torture the ice-cold Lisa.

He was very concentrated in writing so that he did not hear the door open. He also did not hear the footsteps coming nearer. He did not here the person standing behind him and reading what he wrote. Suddenly he stopped. He had the curious feeling that someone stood behind him. He looked up and slowly turned his head around. Carolina was reading what he wrote. Exactly the page where Catherina tortured Lisa.

'I like it', she smiled at him. 'You're first book is fantastic', she said honestly. 'You…read it?', he asked. She nodded.

'What…do you want here?', he asked, now a bit more scared. She pulled out a gun from a holster at the back of her jeans. 'I would like you to follow me', she still smiled at him. Slowly, McGee stood up.

'I'll do whatever you say', he said when she pointed her gun at his head.

'Funny. I believe you that', she said and pushed him out of his apartment. He had no chance of defense, he did not want to risk it. He did not know how fast she would move her finger for half an inch.

Moving a finger half an inch could mean death.

They were already out of the building when Carolina's cell phone made a noise. 'You're quite popular. An SMS?', McGee said. 'Yeah', Carolina looked at her phone. 'Call me as soon as you have McGee, GE' was written on the display.

The SMS came from Britain. GE was short for GoldenEye, Carolina's codename.


	18. Tomorrow never dies

Chapter 18

_Washington, outside McGee's apartment_

McGee was pushed forward by Carolina, not hard but gently. They stopped in front of a car and someone from inside opened the door. McGee was pushed to the back seat where a Spanish looking guy held a pistol at his head. Carolina started to drive.

McGee looked outside. It was dark night, around three o'clock when he'd been kidnapped and he estimated the drive around twenty minutes. They landed in one of the worst districts of Washington and they got out of the car. The guard pushed him to a building, Carolina went in front of them and they went to the basements. They entered a corridor and walked past two closed doors until they reached the final door.

'In there', the guard said rudely and in bad English. McGee stepped inside and heard the door closed and locked from outside. He looked around. The room was small and there were two beds inside, nothing else, not even a window. 'Shit', he cursed himself and sat down on one of the beds. Perhaps it was not such a bad idea to sleep.

_Washington, Abby's house_

It was five o'clock in the morning. Abby was sleeping until she woke up by a noise. She switched on the light, took the heavy flashlight from next to her bad and stood up. She heard someone moving, she heard the footsteps coming up the stairway. Abby hid behind the door and waited. The door was opened, slowly. A man stepped in, with a pistol in his hand. Abby grabbed the flashlight harder and hit him with it as hard as she could. He moaned and went down to the floor, leaving the pistol which she kicked away.

'I told him to be less noisy', Abby heard a voice. She looked up. Carolina stood in the door, a gun in her hand, pointing it on Abby.

'Put that torch away, please. We don't want anyone to get hurt, do we?', she asked.

Abby did as she was told. 'Well, he won't wake up that fast', she said and looked at the guard on the floor.

'I think he'll never wake up again', Carolina said, kneed down and with an easy move she broke his neck.

'Why didn't you just kill him with the gun in your hand?', Abby asked surprised.

'I don't think you want blood on your floor?', Carolina asked.

'Okay, in that point you're right. What do you do here?'

'God, everybody always asks me that', Carolina said sighing. 'Kidnap you', she added and pointed her gun at Abby again.

Abby went past her and Carolina followed her showing her where to go. Down at the street she signed her to step to the front seat of the car. She got on the driver's seat and placed the gun in front of her. She locked the door.

'Just don't do anything stupid', she warned Abby.

'Why are you doing that?', Abby asked when Carolina started to drive.

'I am evil. I do bad things', she answered shortly.

'No. I don't think that you're evil. You don't look like that.'

'You can't see in a face if someone's evil or not.'

'Well, most time you can. I just couldn't imagine you doing something bad and you just killed a man. And I saw how Tony looked after you tortured him and-'

'I am sorry what I had to do with Tony', she said. Abby looked at her stunned. 'Don't ask further.'

Abby sighed. 'But you are just working for Paloma Reynosa. You could do something else. Something better. Well, destroying the world for example', Abby proposed.

Carolina smiled. 'You don't need me to destroy the world. Take some politicians and they'll do it.'

Abby laughed. 'That's right. One day world will be destroyed anyway and just dies. Everything will die in a millions of days.'

'Tomorrow never dies', Carolina reminded her. Abby looked at her. 'Time. How can you destroy time? That's all quantum physics, relativity...'

Abby smiled. 'You're actually such a nice person, Carolina. Why are you doing this?'

'I have to.'

'That is not an answer that satisfies me.' Carolina stopped the car.

'One day I'll tell you', she said and grabbed the gun. 'Let's get out', she said and both women stepped out of the car.

_Washington, room where McGee is held prisoner_

McGee finally fell asleep but was woken up by a noise. He looked up and saw Abby walking in the room.

_Washington, room where McGee and Abby are held prisoners_

'What are you doing here?', McGee asked. As Abby he had already been in sleeping clothes.

'Carolina kidnapped me', she answered and sat down on the other bed.

'Yeah, me too. And the guard helped her. He is Spanish.'

'He was. She killed him. It's funny.'

'What?'

'He left him in my house. When we won't turn up for work tomorrow and they'll search out houses, they'll find the guard and see that it is her who kidnapped us.' 'I bet she left him there as a trace', McGee said concerned.

What was she going to do next? Abduct them all and finally kill them?


	19. The World Is Not Enough

Chapter 19

_Washington, the room between Carolina's lab and where Abby and McGee were held prisoners_

Carolina sat on her bed. It was a small room, with only a bed, a desk and a chair in it. Another room led to a small bathroom. Carolina actually wanted to sleep but could not. She looked at her laptop on the desk which she had brought next to the bed. It showed Abby and McGee trying to sleep. There was a video camera inside their room. Carolina sighed. One hour later she finally fell asleep, as McGee and Abby had done, too.

_Washington, NCIS headquarters_

It was eight o'clock in the morning. The poisonous gas had been more easy to clean out than expected so that people could start working as normal.

Gibbs sat at his desk and wondered where his special agents would be. Tony was still at home. Ziva came in, running. 'Sorry, Gibbs. I'll never be late again', she apologized and sat down at her desk.

'Where's McGee?', she asked.

'I don't know either', her boss replied.

'You call him?'

'Already did. No answer. Abby doesn't answer her cell phone either', Gibbs said and stood up.

'Where're we going?', Ziva asked.

'Paying them a visit. Let's start with McGee', Gibbs said and went to the elevator. Ziva ran after him to catch it, too.

_Washington, Abby's house_

They hadn't found anything at McGee's house. Nothing was destroyed, just McGee was missing. There was no sign for violent access but he most times left the door unlocked.

'Boss, I think you shall see that', Ziva said when she went upstairs. She walked nearer and fully opened the door. Gibbs arrived in the upper floor. A man lay on the floor, two meters further his pistol.

'A Mexican guard from Reynosa', Ziva said. 'Seems as he had been hit by the flashlight', Gibbs said and pointed toward it. 'Abby must have tried to protect herself', Ziva suggested.

'Then Carolina walks in with a gun, forces her to put down the flash light, notices the unconscious guard, sees no further use in him and kills him', Gibbs said. 'I'll call Ducky.' In that exact moment his cell phone rang. Ziva raised an eyebrow. 'It's Fornell', Gibbs said and walked outside the room while Ziva searched for new evidences.

'Hey, Fornell.'

'Hey, Gibbs. Any news?'

'McGee and Abby disappeared. We found one of Reynosa's guard dead in Abby's house. Shot, we assume by Carolina. And you?'

'Oh, I have news, too. The woman Carolina has shot in the restrooms-'

'your agent'

'-yeah, she was a mole in the agency. She sold high valuable documents and secrets to people who paid well. We found that out while searching her room.'

'Seems as if Carolina has hit the right guy', Gibbs said.

'I have this instinct you always have', Fornell said.

'And that tells you?'

'That Carolina knew.'

Gibbs laughed. 'She doesn't make it so easy for you. Why the hell should she kill a mole in FBI? Paloma could have bought from her as well.'

'As far we know, she didn't. She mostly sold to Chinese dealers and someone in North Korea', Fornell said.

'However, I just wanted to let you know.'

'Thank you Tobias. Do you have any idea where this could lead?'

'I'm sorry Jethro. I don't know. That's the reason why I don't intervene in what is actually my business.'

'Carolina kidnapped an NCIS agent to torture him. And now she kidnapped two other of my people.'

'I know, Gibbs. Paloma wants revenge on you. You know that woman. The world is not enough for her.'

Gibbs laughed. 'I'll first get my agents back and then show her that she can't even have more than three square meters of the world - the cell where she'll get in when she'll be in prison again', Gibbs explained.

Fornell laughed. 'Great. I'll reserve her a cell.'

Gibbs had just put back the cell phone in his pocket, remembered that he wanted to call Ducky, took it back in his hand, when it rang again. 'You're popular, Gibbs', Ziva cried from the other room. Gibbs looked at the display. He answered the phone.

'You can read minds, Ducky', he said.

'Unfortunately not', he explained. He sounded nervous.

'What happened, Duck?'

'I sent Palmer to get a coffee for us. He did not return. He does not answer his cell phone either.'

'When did you send him away?'

'An hour ago.'

'Alright, Ducky. We have a body at Abby's house. Would come over?'

'Is-'

'No, not Abbs. One of those Mexican Reynosa guards', Gibbs explained and finally put his cell phone in his pocket. He walked back into Abby's bedroom.

'Nothing suspicious', Ziva said. 'Was that Ducky?'

'Yeah, he's coming. But Palmer has disappeared.' Gibbs told her what happened.

'She is picking us, one after another', Ziva said. Gibbs turned around to go.

'Hey, where are you going?', Ziva yelled as she watched him going down the stairway.

'You wait for Ducky. I'm gonna search her.'

'Paloma or Carolina?'

'Paloma. It is me she wants. And I'll give her what she wants.'

_Washington, the room where McGee, Abby and Mr. Palmer were held prisoners_

Palmer and Abby sat on one bed, McGee on the other one. They all stared into nothing. There was nothing to say, nothing to speak about. They knew who their kidnapper was and why they were held there.

'It is only a thing between Paloma and Gibbs', Abby murmured.

'Yeah, and I bet Gibbs tries to find her. He doesn't want to suffer.'

'Why does he suffer?', Palmer asked.

'Because we're held prisoners', Abby said and continued staring into nothing but the dark, black wall.

_Washington DC_

It was about twelve o'clock and Gibbs was sitting in his car, somewhere, any street whose name he did not know. He didn't know where to begin searching, he had no idea. She must be hiding somewhere, he thought. But where? He started driving through the city. He searched all hotels, it would have been too obvious. He knew she was in Washington, he didn't need any government to tell him that they have failed catching her. He had lost time but the sky was getting darker. It was around half past five and he had still no clue where to go.

He called Ziva.

No answer.

He called Ducky.

No answer.

He cursed himself. He had no idea where to go.


	20. Die Another Day

**Author's note: Here are some referrings to other Intelligence Services. Here a little overview:**

**United States: CIA, FBI**

**Iraq: Mukhabarat**

**Iran: VIVAC**

**France: DGSE**

**Israel: Mossad**

**United Kingdom: MI6 (and MI5)**

Chapter 20

_Washington DC, bad district, where ever_

Gibbs was sitting in his car and was thinking about what to do next, when he noticed a black car at the last corner. He had seen this car before. Four men were stepping out of them, all of them carrying submachine guns. They weren't taking any risk, in this district here, it was just usual to get killed. Gibbs stepped out of his car, pulling out his gun. Then a guy from behind tapped him on the shoulder.

Gibbs turned around and only saw the fist moving to his face. He fell to the ground and immediately lost unconsciousness.

_Washington DC, somewhere outside downtown, where Paloma hides_

Gibbs woke up again. He looked around. He was lying on a couch. He sat up and directly looked into Paloma's angry face. She sat in an armchair opposite to him. Guards were guarding the front door and two other guards stood behind her. Gibbs further looked around. He noticed Carolina who was standing a bit aside, watching him. He looked back to Paloma Reynosa.

She looked as always, dominant, self-confident and angry.

'You know why you're here Gibbs?', she asked in her strong Mexican accent.

'You wanna kill me. Feel the sweetness of revenge while pulling the trigger. You want to take revenge on my because I killed your father', he said calmly.

She looked at him. 'Right', she said. 'But first I want you to suffer.'

'I assume that is the reason why you abducted all the members of my team?', he asked.

'Except for DiNozzo', she said.

'Ah, yeah. You already had him suffer', Gibbs said, having a quick look at Carolina.

'And now you will endure the same', Paloma said, still not smiling. Gibbs was surprised. But somehow he saw that she was planning that.

'I killed your father, yes, Paloma. But I did not let _him_ suffer in any kind of way', he shouted upset.

'But I did. You killed my father. I suffered', she got louder as well.

'After he murdered my family. My daughter, my wife. He makes me suffer!', Gibbs yelled and stood up.

'I know. Take it as a first step', Paloma said.

One guard from her behind went to Gibbs and pushed him back on the sofa. 'Don't touch me', Gibbs pushed his hand away.

Paloma leaned back. She nodded to the guard who pulled Gibbs' shirt up. 'I can stand up alone', he said. The guard pushed him forward to another room.

'That's only because I don't want so much blood on my carpet', Paloma explained and followed them.

The guard let Gibbs hard fall on the ground. He stood up again. The guard pushed him to the ground again, kicked him several times in stomach region until Gibbs lay on the ground and didn't try to get up any more, convulsed with pain. The man went back to the closed door to guard it. Carolina had followed them in the new room and watched Gibbs being hurt. Paloma came nearer. 'That wasn't even the beginning', she whispered.

'Do you know that there are a lot of ways of human torture? Just look at any free encyclopedia. There are free lists of methods of torture', Paloma said.

'As if this wouldn't be an invitation.' She stepped back.

'Carolina', she said dominantly. Carolina walked to Gibbs and kneed down in front of him. She took picked a knife which had been inside her leather jacket and turned it in her hands.

'I will let Carolina torture you a bit', Paloma explained. 'And when I'm tired of seeing you suffer and hearing you scream, which will take a time, I will allow her to fulfill your desire and she'll kill finally you .'

Gibbs looked at the young woman with the knife in her hands.

'So you will kill me tonight?', Gibbs whispered at her hoping that she would have a heart. His experience about DiNozzo has told him otherwise.

She bent over him, came closer and finally whispered into his ear:

'Die another day.'

Gibbs looked at her, surprised, when she moved back.

Suddenly there was a noise, it sounded like a big crash. Then there were loud voices screaming, gunshots. Carolina looked up and at Paloma. The guard turned around and opened the door for a bit, closed it again immediately.

'FBI', he said and walked away from the door, loading the machine gun he carried. Gibbs smiled. 'How did they now?', Paloma said angry and a bit nervous. 'No idea', the guard answered.

Paloma looked outside the window. 'Carolina', she said and nodded toward the window. There was a fire escape ladder outside on the wall. She looked down. Carolina opened the window and looked outside. Paloma pushed her away and climbed out. Carolina went after her.

Gibbs watched the women escaping and stood up. He did not want that to happen. He grabbed the guard from behind, kicked him twice until he fell to the ground. Gibbs took his machine gun and turned around. He saw Carolina just climbing out of window.

He heard a big bang and everything went white in his eyes. He fell to the ground. He heard voices, screaming out loud, then getting lower, vanishing, it became black. He lost consciousness.

He walked up a few minutes later. In the same room and looked around. He sat up. Fornell was kneeing in front of him. 'What happened?', Gibbs asked. 'I'm sorry', Fornell said.

'My agents came in and threw a smoke-bomb. That made Paloma and Carolina escape because they were already out of the building.'

'They escaped?', Gibbs asked.

'You should see a doctor, Jethro. What happened?'

'This asshole'- he nodded to the Mexican guard lying on the floor, unconscious –' kicked me few times in my stomach', Gibbs explained.

'Oh, the weakness point', Fornell muttered. Gibbs looked at him.

'We'll bring you to hospital, Jethro', Fornell said and helped him standing up.

'No, my team-', Gibbs started arguing.

'Your team is alright. We have found them', Fornell calmed him down. Gibbs stopped and turned to the FBI agent.

'How the hell did you know where they were? And how the fucking hell did you know where I was?', Gibbs asked.

'Oh, you really need a doctor', Fornell said looking at the nearly capable of standing Gibbs.

'How?', he repeated when they walked out of the building.

'Our good relationship with other countries and foreign Intelligence services', Fornell smiled.

Gibbs looked at him. 'CIA?'

'_Foreign _country.'

'Well, we have Mossad. Mukhabarat?'

'What the bloody hell shall we do with Iraq? And no, not Vivac either.'

'ASIS?'

'You never were a good guesser', Fornell muttered.

'DGSE? Then just tell me, Tobias!'

They arrived at Fornell's car.

'What was the last thing she told you?', Fornell asked.

'Die another day', Gibbs said and stopped.

'Just get inside the car', Fornell ordered him angrily. Gibbs and Fornell got in.

'She also gave Tony a lot of hints', Fornell added.

'Are you kidding me?', Gibbs asked.

'She's working for British Intelligence? MI6?', Gibbs shouted.

'Then why the hell did she-' 'She needed to do that with Tony', Fornell said more or less calmly when he started the motor and driving.

'Paloma got suspicious and that was her proof. She had had no choice. I have spoken with her boss. She had full permission. That is also the reason why she warned us before releasing Octopussy. MI6 told us where the hostages were and where to find you. They asked us to interfere.'

'God. They let her go so far?'

'Carolina is one of their best agents. And she really studied chemistry, that is why she was sent to that mission. The British needed to go so far to get Paloma.'

'And now she's got anyway', Gibbs reminded him.

'With Carolina. That meets we still have an agent down there. An agent she trusts', Fornell said.

They arrived at hospital.

**Author's note: Paloma is still on the run and Carolina is with her. Where are they heading to? Hiding or offensive? As evil and determined Paloma is, nothing can stop her from taking revenge for her father...**


	21. Casino Royale

**I still appreciate reviews...**

Chapter 21

_Washington DC, Restaurant Casino Royale_

Paloma and Carolina entered through the backdoor. The safety guards did check them and one man in a typical black suit leaded them to the owner of this Restaurant, Javier Rodriguez. He and Paloma often worked together and helped each other to smuggle drugs into the United States. He was a drug dealer and a very good friend to Paloma. He and Carolina had also met before when he had visited Paloma in Mexico about a month ago.

'Paloma, my dear friend', he welcomed and hugged her.

'And Carolina. What nice to see you', he said in English with his typical Mexican accent and shook and kissed her hand. Carolina laughed.

'Two so nice, pretty women in my house', he said with a very strong Spanish accent.

'What can I do for you?', he asked smiling.

_Washington DC, NCIS headquarters_

It was deep night and nobody was inside the building except for the team, waiting for Gibbs.

'He won't come', Abby said.

'He will come. He never stays in hospital for more than two hours', McGee tried to cheer them and himself up. However, it didn't work.

'So that Carolina was an undercover agent?', Palmer asked.

'She still is', Ducky replied.

'But why was she then allowed to do something like that to Tony?'

'She has second highest permission an undercover agent can have. MI6 covers nearly everything for her', McGee explained.

'What if Gibbs just stays in hospital?', Ziva asked.

'There are a lot of FBI dogs watching him.' 'He can get around them if he wants', Abby said.

'He's Gibbs.'

* * *

><p><em>Washington DC, General Hospital<em>

'What does it mean you lost him?', Fornell asked angrily when he entered hospital.

'He said he wanted to go to the restrooms and when he didn't appear again we got in. He wasn't there anymore', an FBI agent explained.

'You were in charge of this', Fornell was even more angry than he usually was when Gibbs did something stupid.

'I know. I am sorry. I-', but Fornell moved on to the restrooms and examined the inside.

'Never got the idea that he could escape through this window?'

'I never thought he'd be sporty enough to-'

'He had been a marine', Fornell shouted.

'What shall we do now?', the agent asked.

'Hope.'

'That he'll survive?'

'That he'll leave us someone we can interrogate afterward', Fornell said and went away to leave the hospital. He doubted that Gibbs would run to NCIS but he drove there anyway to be assured that he was right.

_Washington DC, Casino Royale_

'You want my help to kill one NCIS agent? There were times when you just needed to click your finger and everybody you wanted dead was dead immediately, Paloma!', Javier said. Carolina lightly smiled.

'He is just one tricky NCIS agent I ask for. Nothing more. I can't go out tonight and I need him dead now', she said angrily.

'I will consider this', Javier said. 'But you should first take a rest', he nodded to his guard and let him Paloma lead out. The door was closed.

Javier turned to Carolina. 'Why?', he asked.

'This NCIS Special Agent Gibbs killed her father several years ago. She wants revenge', Carolina explained.

'Just revenge?' Carolina nodded.

Javier sighed. 'She is a woman who doesn't stop until she got what she wanted', he said. 'Why did this Special Agent kill her father?'

'He killed his family, his wife and his little daughter', Carolina said hoping that Javier would understand this.

'What do you think?', he asked her.

Carolina was surprised. Why was he so open to her? 'You know her better than I do.'

'But you saw her developing over the last months. How far will she go to get him?'

'Too far', Carolina sighed.

'Unfortunately I have the concern that not only she searches Gibbs but also he is looking for her.'

'What for?'

'Revenge.'

'The death of his family.'

'Exactly.'

'Do you support Paloma?'

'I do what she says. She pays me.'

'Why?' Carolina looked puzzled. What the hell did he want from her?

'What do you mean?', she asked carefully.

'The Reynosa cartel is big, Carolina. It was well led by Alejandro and Paloma. But Alejandro is in prison now and Paloma is just an embittered woman who searches nothing else but revenge for something that happened years ago. You have the potential for doing something bigger.'

Carolina looked at him. She hoped that this was not a trap. 'Kill her and I can bring you in her position', he said.

'Why me?'

'I trust you.'

Before Carolina could ask another question the door was banged open again. 'What the hell happened now?', Javier asked nerved.

'Paloma kicked down two guards and is on the run. She is armed with two submachine guns, now. She screamed that you would kill her anyway', a man in a black suit explained. He was another one than the one who had led Carolina and Paloma to Javier.

'How did she get this idea?', Carolina asked ironically.

'I assume your common business didn't go that well the last days?', Carolina turned to Javier.

'No', he answered angrily. 'Any idea where she's heading to?'

'Yes', Carolina said neutrally. 'She wants to kill Gibbs on her own. She wants to feel the sweetness of revenge.'

'Nothing can stop her now, am I right?', Javier asked furiously.

She nodded. 'She searches Gibbs, Gibbs searches her. Both are determined to kill each other.'

Javier was near to exploding but Carolina remained calm. 'Do you know where they are or could be?'

'Somewhere in Washington', Carolina said. 'No. But we'll know at last when we find at least one dead body in Anacostia River tomorrow.'

'How the hell can you fucking German asshole stay so calm when-'

'I'm gonna search them', she said. 'But I can't promise.'

Javier threw something to her and she caught. It was keys. She looked at him. 'I want you to get wherever you get in time', he explained. She smiled and went out of Casino Royale and headed to the car which blinked when she pressed the button to open.

She smiled.

A BMW, German car.

**Author's note: Gibbs vs Paloma...I think there will be no quantum of solace...**

**And for those who are impatient and angry...Tony is still part of the story and you shouldn't complain that he would not appear before even reading the next chapter...!**


	22. A Quantum of Solace

Chapter 22

_Washington DC_

Gibbs knew where he could find Paloma. He still ran through Washington city, through streets and then through a small forest to take a shortcut. He looked around when he arrived where he wanted to. Nobody was outside, how shall they? It was night. A time when people actually stay at home and in bed. He unlocked the door with the key under the door mat and entered Fornell's house. Gibbs closed the door behind him. He still wore hospital clothes.

Ten minutes later he didn't wear hospital clothes anymore but a pullover and jeans. They were bit too short and too wide but they fitted…more or less. Gibbs left the house again and headed to his actual destiny, not before taking Fornell's substitute gun from the secret locker under his desk. Gibbs just knew him to well. Now Gibbs was armed and ready. He knew where Paloma would wait for him and he also knew that no sibling could help him now, as Ziva had shot Ari. Alejandro was in prison and would be very satisfied if he heard that Gibbs would be dead.

_Washington DC, Gibbs's house_

Gibbs arrived at his house. It was still dark outside and he had no idea which time it was. It didn't matter anyway. Gibbs examined his locked, which was difficult in the dark. He cursed himself that he should have carried a flashlight from Fornell's house. It seemed as if his lock had been opened violently.

He slowly opened the door and entered his house. He had Fornell's gun in his hands, ready to shoot at the slightest movement. He looked around. Nothing to see. He switched on the light in his living room. No one. He went further and opened the door to his cellar. Slowly and without any noise. He turned on the lights.

He had been right. A person was leaning at his working table, just straight down the room. She carried a machine gun, obviously examining it in high interest.

'I knew you would come down her, Gibbs', Paloma Reynosa said.

Gibbs did not smile but went down the stairs. He walked toward her and stopped two meters away from the beast.

'You come here to end this, Paloma?', he asked.

She looked at him, angrily, as always. 'One of us will die tonight.'

'Funny, the last person who said this was Ari. I'll ask if they still have a place next to him on the cemetery', Gibbs replied.

'For you', Paloma said.

Without hesitating she took the machine gun in her hands and pointed it at Gibbs. 'Believe me, I will not hesitate to kill you', she said.

'I don't doubt you', Gibbs assured her and pointed his gun at her, too.

It looked a bit funny, his small gun against the big machine gun.

Paloma laughed. And exactly in this moment when she was not concentrated enough, Gibbs ran immediately forward, in a half circle, to be out of the shooting range of the submachine gun. With his left down he pressed her machine gun down and his right hand pointed the gun at her.

But she was faster than he thought and hit her left elbow against his gun. Both let drop their weapons. Paloma kneed down but Gibbs kicked first the machine gun away and then the pistol in the other direction. Paloma took his legs and pulled them so that Gibbs also fell down to the floor. He nearly hit his head at the table but prevented it with pushing himself away so that he landed on the back on the floor.

He saw Paloma crawling to the machine gun but grabbed her on her feet and pulled her back.

She tried to struggle him away, then turned around and hit with her open hand in his face. He let her go, but in the same moment grabbed her arm with his left hand. With his right one he hit her as hard as he could in her stomach. She screamed out and took both hands to push him to the ground. She now lay above him. She saw the pistol one meter away from his head and tried to reach it with her hand.

Gibbs used this in-concentration of her on him to wind his legs around her body and pulled her back. She landed on him with her full body.

She groaned and pushed herself up but before she could do so, Gibbs turned them around so that he lay above of her.

'You can't stop me, you bloody bastard', she yelled and pushed him aside so that he landed on the ground.

He wasn't the youngest any more although she wasn't either. She crawled aside and he couldn't grab her so fast. He turned around and directly looked into the barrel of the gun. She stood up and first time smiled at him. He kneed and finally stood up, too. He went toward Paloma and she went backwards. 'Don't move', she yelled angrily.

'I have waited for this moment for such long and now it finally arrived', she said loudly and Gibbs saw a glint of madness in her face.

She has become to an embittered, old woman, alone. She had lost her father, her brother was in prison and she had to lead the drug cartel on her own. Gibbs sighed.

There was no doubt she would kill him.

'Turn around', she said. 'Turn around and knee down', she ordered him.

He did as she said.

'Are you sure you wanna do that?', he asked.

'Absolutely.'

'And after you killed me…what then? Your father is dead anyway.'

'But then he will be avenged. This is called justice. He killed your family and you kill mine.'

There was no pity in her voice, only disdainfulness and cruelness. 'And now you'll pay for that', she said.

No place for pity in this world, Gibbs thought.

'Your death will solace me', she said with full hatred.

No quantum of solace, Gibbs thought and heard a gunshot.

He looked up. He felt no pain, he was not dead.

He looked around and saw Paloma on the floor. He looked up to the staircase.

'I thought you would need some help, boss', Tony said smiling, his gun in his hand. He went down the stairway, he obviously still had pain. He sat down on the working table and watched Gibbs examining Paloma. She lay on the floor, blood was flowing out of the wound of her head.

She looked pretty dead.

'Nice shot', Gibbs said and kicked Fornell's weapon out of her hand. 'I learnt a lot from you, boss.'

'How did you know?', Gibbs turned around.

'I got a nervous call from Abby. She said you would have escaped. I knew you were coming here… and that she was coming here. Ari had done the same, those days. And everyone who wanted to shoot you in your cellar is dead now', he explained and looked at dead Paloma on the ground. He sighed.

'You were long time away, Tony', Gibbs said.

'Yeah, I heard a lot has happened.'

'You were just in time.'

'That's my gut instinct', Tony smiled.

'Come on, Tony', Gibbs said. 'You need to go straight back to bed.'

'Oh, I feel fit enough…at least for killing a drug dealer boss.' Gibbs laughed and they went out of the cellar…


	23. Skyfall

**Authror's note: 'Everything that has a beginning, has an end.' (Matrix Revolutions)**

Chapter 23

_Obviously Washington_

It was a nice day. It was cold though but it neither rained nor stormed. The sun could be seen on the sky although it already went down. Paloma's body had been sent down to Mexico but not before Ducky had done the Autopsy. Gibbs had been very surprised that Mexican Police had agreed on Autopsy being performed in Washington but he had decided not to wonder.

Tony recovered and gained back excellent health to perform his duty of NCIS. Right now he was at the river rail, watching the river shimmering in golden colors of the setting sun. He watched the horizon.

'It's so beautiful', he said.

'I never expected you to be so romantic', she said looking at him. He smiled and turned around.

'Were you following me?', he asked her.

'I can go, if you want', she said and came closer to him.

'Do you regret it?', he asked.

'No', Ziva answered and kissed him. 'That night had been one of the most beautiful nights in my life', she smiled at him.

They kissed again. 'Shall we repeat it?', he asked.

'You're stormy…I like it', arm in arm they walked down the river.

They watched the beautiful sun falling down under the horizon.

'As long as the sky doesn't fall down', Tony said as they watched it getting darker.

'God, another film?', she asked.

'Let's watch it tonight, okay?'

'I'll never watch any of your films again', she said moaning ironically.

'Hey, _never say never again_!', he said and they started hugging each other.

'What will Gibbs say?'

'To what? He doesn't know anything. He won't get to know anything', he assured her and they kissed again.

**Prologue**

Ziva and Tony got a pair and Gibbs only found out when Ziva got pregnant…

Carolina went back to Britain first but then returned in another undercover operation to Mexico to 'lead' the drug cartel which finally got completely destroyed by British MI6 and MI5…

Alejandro came to know about the death of his sister the following day. He swore revenge on Gibbs, wherever this will lead to…when he'll get out of prison in 35.7 years…

**Author's note: It was fun writing this story...the first story with so many hits! I hope it appealed to you and I hope my English wasn't too bad^^**

**(And if anyone still hasn't noticed: All chapter titles are the names of James Bond movies, even in right order...)**


End file.
